What's happened, happened
by gafan20
Summary: Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.
1. Then and Now

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (1/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

(Callie's POV)

It has been three years since the love of my life left me standing in an airport alone and heartbroken. Three years since she walked away and never even looked back once. I understand now that it was as much my fault as hers but three years and not one phone call. I have accepted what my life has come to be since that day and I am happy now or as happy as I can be because there is a part of me that she will always hold and I will never get back.

The first year was hell, I spent the first week crying in a hotel room praying that she would come back. Because I turned my life upside down for her giving up my job and apartment. The next few months I engulfed myself into my work. I love my job and breaking bones helped get me back into a routine but nothing helped me move on. For six months I walked around like a zombie, going through the motions of living and not feeling. Until one night I asked my best friend for help, sorbet.

" I want sorbet"

"Sweet tooth, I think I have cookies around here somewhere"

"Not that type of sweet tooth, I need…"

"oh, are you sure?"

"Yes!"

I knew that sleeping with him was not going to cure me or save me but it would give me the push that I needed to maybe put one foot in front of the other and start to live again. We became our old selves again and resorted to friends with benefits. Me not being the only one suffering from a heart break, he needed me as much as I needed him. The sex lasted about a month until both of us finally admitted that it was not working like we had wanted it to, I was still in love with her and he was still in love with his ex. We went back to being just friends, until one morning when I discovered what would become my true meaning for living and help me put the pieces to broke heart together again.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"oh god this can't be happening, two weeks late, who am I kidding I have always wanted a child but this definitely was not how I planned it. Oh my god a plus sign. I'm pregnant."

"Torres let's go, we are going to be late!"

"Coming"

PRESENTDAY

I had struggled to tell him just how late I was that day. I knew that he wanted kids just like me, but like me this could not be how he pictured bringing a child in to this world. A child conceived through sorbet.

However that night when he offered me my usual red wine and I had turned it down I knew that it was now or never. His reaction had surprised me. He walked toward me with this goofy grin on his face and hugged me.

" I know this is not how either of us wanted to do this but for some reason it feels right and I couldn't be happier."

"Really, you aren't mad?"

"Mad, how could I be mad? You know how badly I've always wanted a family. I'm elated, a little nervous but over all this is the best news I've heard in a while. I know that its scary for you and that your still hurting over her but this is our chance at a somewhat happy life. We are best friends who love and trust one another. We have been constants in each other's lives even through the hell we walked through at times. We can do this Cal and finally get a somewhat happy ending."

"I love you Mark"

"I love you too Cal"

What started out as one of the scariest days of my life, turned out to be one of the happiest. That was the first night that I fell asleep not hurt and upset thinking about being left in an airport by the one I thought had been my soul mate.

"Dr. Torres?"

As I looked up from the chart I was reading over I could see a very irritated Miranda Baily.

"Yes "

"Zoning out again I see. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain pediatric surgeon coming back to this hospital today, would it?"

" NO" I lied, why did I even bother lying when the whole hospital knows that I still long for her. And if this whole hospital knows then Baily certaintly knows because she is Baily and knows everything.

" Not that it's any of my business nor do I want to get involved but are you ready to see her again?" She cares about me I know that's why she is asking this question but I feel my anger boiling inside of me and I know that I am about to start crying or yelling I don't know which will come first but this is not what I wanted to talk about. Honestly I wanted to just ignore the whole subject of her for the remainder of my life. Guess that will not be happening.

"No, and I don't even know if I want too. But she will be working here again and we are going to have to work together at some point as much as I'd like to avoid her and hide….because I am so not ready to have to talk if she tries, or explain to her how I now have a son or that the father just happens to be the one guy she hated the most, not that it's any of her damn business considering she is the one that left me standing in an airport crying but yah I haven't really put much thought into her coming back." I quickly spoke these words, my voice a little louder than I expected and tears silently falling down my cheeks. Yep I had cried and yelled and have failed at burying this part of me.

"I can see that Torres, with the rambling and tears running down your face. You still love her and as much as you don't want to, you do and you better go prepare yourself because you are going to have to see her tonight."

"what?" I yell sounding shocked and confused.

"The chief wants all of us to welcome her back tonight in the conference room. So you will have to see her, and be able to withstand being in the same room with her."

"what?" I knew that at some point I was going to have to pull it together and see her again, I just planned on making it as long as possible by avoiding her and hiding from her for at least the first few months. But who was I kidding that would make it too easy and when it comes to my life, I apparently love it complicated and messy and hard. So thanks to whoever I owe that too.

"oh and Torres she is most likely going to try and talk to you because from what I hear, she still loves you too." And with that Miranda Baily walks away.

She still loves me. Had Baily really said that? What am I thinking she left me in an airport crying and for three years never even picked up the phone, I have a son now, a family well my own version of one but I have moved on. I am not the women she left in that airport. Snap out of it Torres and burry the happy, in love, pink bubble that she forces you in. She left you pop the bubble and return to reality.

After my awesome pep talk to myself, "oh my god stop using her words". I make my way to an on call room where Mark and our adorable son will be waiting for me. We have sort of made it a routine to eat lunch together every day, usually in the cafeteria but for some reason today Mark had paged me to our on call room. As I am walking to the door I start to flash back to the day he was born.

* * *

FLASHBACK

September 2011

I am lying in bed trying to sleep but the little bundle of joy in my uterus is making it rather difficult. He is usually an active little boy so the kicking and constant movement doesn't raise any alarm, just a little frustration because being up at 5am when I don't have to work is not something I'm excited about. I now feel something wet on my legs and on the bed, as I pull down the sheets I see a puddle of water and now I know what my son was trying to tell me. He wants out and right now. I quickly start feeling around on my dresser for my cell phone so I can call Mark.

I had moved back into my old apartment once the subletters had moved out. Mark and I had discussed possible living arrangements once I had told him about the baby, houses and apartments had come up but in the end we agreed that living together under the same roof would never allow us to move on romantically. Our next best idea was that we stay in this apartment building with him living in his and me across the hall in mine. That way we could always be around our little guy and yet have space to love again. Finding my phone I dial his number and wait for him to answer.

"Mark, its time"

"It's 5 in the morning I don't know what it's time for besides sleep Torres"

"No, Mark its time. You know for the baby to…"

"Oh my god, it's time for the baby to come out. Did your water break? Of course it did or otherwise you wouldn't be calling. I am on my way. Oh and Cal, I love you and I am so happy."

"I know Mark, me too, me too. Now hurry up because our son is an anxious little guy."

Mark came running through the door just as I was closing my cell phone. He helped me get up and change because I insisted on not walking over to the hospital looking like I just peed my pants.

Once changed and ready we made our way across the street where Christina was waiting with a wheel chair. She has become the person I leaned on the most after the airport fiasco. We understood each other on a weird level and helped one another move forward. She had been dealing with PTSD from the shooting and with my breakup, we just were drawn to one another. It took time but together we had learned to live again and that created a bond between us that could never be broken.

"I have already called Adi and she is upstairs along with everyone else. Now what do you say we get my god son out of your uterus and into the real world."

"I couldn't agree more Christina."

Mark walked by my side as Christina pushed me up to the delivery floor where Adi greeted us. The contractions lasted a few hours and then Adi was handing our son to Mark who brought him over to me and put him in my arms. He was the most precious little bundle of joy I could have ever imagined. Noah Sloan was born at 8 am September 2011. Both Mark and I looked at each other and smiled, we both knew that no matter what life threw at us we now had the family we always wanted and no one could take that away.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

As I open the door to the on call room I can hear my beautiful son Noah and my best friend his father giggling and laughing. I had obviously missed out on something funny.

"Hey look who it is, it's your mama" Noah looked up and started to reach for me, he truly did bring meaning to my mess of a life.

"Papi" I say as I take him in my arms and squeeze him tight and placing a kiss on his forehead.

I can see Mark looking on with a smile on his face but I can see that something is troubling him. I know him almost too well and can read him like a book, as he can do the same with me. This can make things a bit interesting between us.

As Noah gets comfortable in my arms playing with my stethoscope, which he is obsessed with lately, Mark believes it's because he will follow in his parents footsteps becoming a doctor. He is such a proud father. He has taken to this role like it was the most natural thing in the world. No one could believe how easy he made it look and the bond formed between the pair. I would sometimes watch them from afar and thank god for giving me and my son such a caring and loving father. He is everything and more that a father should be and it has only made me love him more. He breaks my train of thought when he takes my hand and looks at me for a while before he starts to speak.

"Cal, I know that you are aware that she is coming back today and I know you tell everyone that its nothing and your fine, but I know you. I know you so much that it sometime scares me because I never thought I would have an understanding of another human being the way I do of you. With that I know that ever since the Chief has made the announcement that she is coming back to this hospital to work, you have fallen back into the hurt and heartbreak that this little guy brought you out 2 years ago…"

"Mark, I…"

"Cal, please let me finish. I know you are struggling right now with your emotions. I know you are flipping back and forth from hate to love for her and maybe even guilt for not waiting for her but I just want you to know that I love you and I am here for you and Noah always no matter what. Whatever decision you make, letting her back in or completely hating her guts, I am here for you and I support you. Now as to the reason I called you here instead of meeting at our normal lunch table with all our friends. She is here!"

I am patiently listening to Mark tell me that he loves me and will support whatever decision I make. He is such a good guy, part of me wishes that we could have worked out to be more than friends because he is truly the guy that every girl dreams about getting married to and having kids with one day. But although we love each other, we were never in love with one another. And then I hear three words come out of my mouth that make my heart beat faster and my head feel light and my eyes blur.

"She is here? As is right now, in this hospital here Mark?"

"Yes"

He gently pulls Noah away from me and I start to get up and go look out the window. My thoughts are racing and I feel as if I may faint right here and now. It's raining outside and this is a norm in Seattle but the rain is a parallel to the tears that are now rushing down my cheeks. For the second time today I have cried and I haven't even seen her yet. She has this hold over me even after 3 years. She invades my thoughts, my emotions and there is nothing I can do to stop it even if I wanted it to stop because she is in control. As I close my eyes I can feel her presence lingering over me. This is the closest I have been to her in 3 years. There are no oceans parting us now, only 2 floors and a couple of doors. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Just like I don't know if I want to run to her or run from her fast. As I'm falling faster into my thoughts, I feel a hand on my shoulder and snap back to reality.

"Callie, are you alright. Answer me. You look as if you are going to pass out on me."

"I'm fine Mark. I just slipped into my thoughts a little deeper then I would have liked. But I'm alright and I'm back now."

"Are you going to tell me what those thoughts were or do I have to read you?"

"I knew she was coming back today, I mean we have talked about it for the past month. I knew it was going to happen, but I feel like I've just been hit with a hundred bricks at once when you said she is here. No matter how much we talked about it and me trying to prepare myself for this day I'm still stuck in disbelief and shock. So just give me a sec to pull myself together okay?"

"We can sit here as long as you need. Noah is in no rush to leave his mama."

Mark always knows when I need to talk and when to just let me go to figure out my thoughts and feelings. He knows exactly how to put a smile on my face when tears have just washed down it. Him and Noah are smiling up at me and all of a sudden I feel as if I am being brought back to reality and some sort of calmness. I look at him and smile back and kiss both of my guys on their foreheads.

"I am okay I promise. I may have lost it there for a moment but you and our precious son keep me from completely falling to pieces again. I know you will support me in any decision I make but I want you to understand that my first priority is you and our son. You two come before anything else in my life and that will never change. As for you know who, I don't know how I feel but I do know that I will not be jumping into her arms any time soon. It's been 3 years and things have changed and I am a completely different person then the one she left standing in that airport crying. I know I will have to work with her but as of right now that's all that will be happening."

As I finish telling him what I have to say I can see that he is somewhat shocked at what I am saying. He like everyone else probably thinks I will run back into her arms at first glance. I have a reputation of being a hopeless romantic but that was pre mama and now this post mama is a little more cautious and weary of love and the effects that it will have on her family. I know that what I just told him is only words and my actions may differ from them when I finally do see her and look into those piercing blue eyes that have always captured every ounce of my being but I know deep down as much as I still do love her, I have not forgiven her.

"I love you and so does Noah. We love you and we are here for you no matter what"

"I know"

I know all this because he has proven this time and time again.

"We are to meet in the conference room at 7 tonight. Well that's what the email said anyways. I guess that's when everyone is going to be welcoming her back. Are you up for it? Because we don't have to go, I am sure we can come up with some sort of excuse…"

"Mark it's fine, we can go. Anyways if we didn't go I'm not too sure how that would look."

" Okay so I will take little Noah here back to daycare and we can meet here at 6:30 and walk up together."

"Sounds perfect"

Before he leaves I kiss my baby on the cheek and tell him I love him so much. He giggles and Mark and I start to laugh with him. Mark turns to open the door and I find myself asking him the one question that has been bothering me all month since I found out she was returning.

"Does she know?"

He stops turning the handle on the door and says "No, no one has ever told her about him or us. I thought it would be best if this information came from you, everyone knows to keep their gossiping mouths shut about this."

"Thank you Mark"

And with that he proceeded to walk out with our son, leaving me with my thoughts about why that question bothered me so much. I suppose I felt guilty for not waiting for her, although she made it very clear that we were over when she walked away. I still had this hope that maybe she waited too and just maybe we could be together again but that notion was struck down when I had found out she was really coming back and remembered that now I have a son, Noah. I continued to ponder over these thoughts for a few more minutes until I realized I still had a job to do.

* * *

When I left the on call room I headed to do rounds and unconsciously avoided elevators, empty halls, and the pediatric floor. I was hiding without even knowing it. I hurried through rounds and found myself charting at a nurses station when Christina came up and punched me in the shoulder.

"Torres, still lost in lala land trying to figure out how to avoid your girl friend?"

"Shut it Yang, she is not my girl friend anymore and she hasn't been in 3 years."

"What is it not true? You have been hiding all day. You and Mark and my god son were MIA for lunch and don't think that a certain someone who was there didn't notice that detail."

"You ate lunch with her? How was she? Did she say anything about me? You didn't tell her did you?"

"Whoa, calm down Torres. Yes she was at lunch with the norm group except Derek, Meredith, and Baily were in surgery. She looks good but sounds like shit. You can tell this is not as easy as she thought it would be to be back but she is trying her hardest to hide it. She did not mention you or Mark and no one else did either, your lesbian drama is between you two. And no one will mention your kid out of wedlock either."

"Okay good"

We stand there laughing at each other because we have found our past traumas now as an inside funny joke that only we can understand.

"It's almost time for the big welcome back meeting, you ready for it?"

She has stopped laughing and now shows a look of concern and understanding. I smile at her to let her know I am okay with all this and then look at my watch to learn that it is 6:15 pm and now the smile and calmness on my face starts to diminish leaving panic and fear. I must have lost track of time doing rounds and charts. Just when I wanted time to stop, it speeds up. I look at Christina,

"I am as ready as I'll ever be." I say trying to sound strong and confident.

"You want to walk up together maybe hide in a closet for a few minutes and watch her panic at the thought of seeing you again? Could be real funny?"

"As much fun as that sounds like, I am suppose to meet Mark at 6:30."

"Oh yah baby daddy trying one last attempt to make you his?" She says laughing.

"You have a twisted sense of humor Yang but you definitely know how to calm my nerves, thank you." And with that I walk down the hall towards the on call room.

* * *

She is just as nervous to see me as I am her, which makes me feel a little bit better. I am approaching the nurses station, when I hear some nurses gossiping and stop to listen when I hear my name.

"She has been looping this hospital like she is in a marathon all day. I swear she is trying to find Dr. Torres as much as she is denying it." The nurse that i cant remember the name of says.

She is really looking for me? What could she possibly want with me now? She left me and never looked back. And now I hear Kelly start to talk.

"She thinks that she can just come back after 3 years and what, pick up where they left off after she dumped her and left her in an airport?"

Good point Kelly, I knew I always liked you, I think to myself.

"I guess so." Another says.

"Well I for one hope Dr. Torres does not take her back, after what she did I wouldn't."

"I know she hurt her but they were so perfect together, they were the epitome of what true love really is."

I don't know what nurses said the last comments but when I heard the words true love I wanted to scream.

"Well if being able to leave your true love standing in an airport crying is what true love really is I for certain am glad I have never found it. I don't think I could have found the strength like Dr. Torres did to move on." Kelly stated.

"She never moved on, she got pregnant by her sex buddy." The other nurse said.

Wow nurses really do have nothing better to do then gossip. I can't stand here and listen to anymore of this or I may throw up the little lunch I did have. I practically run past the nurses station and into the on call room slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Leaning on the door with my eyes shut I can hear someone else breathing in here and scared to open my eyes I feel arms pulling me into a warm hug. I know it is not her, but I still couldn't open my eyes. Maybe it is the longing I have for it to be her and the realization that if I open my eyes and it is not her, my heart will break into smaller pieces then it has already been broken into.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Marks words bring me out of my dream like trance and yes the realization that it's not her does hurt. This scares me beyond belief. Now I know I want her. Me being the calm, cool, altogether person I wanted to be is not out the door. My breathing is picking up and tears start to form in my eyes when he starts speaking again I lose all resolve.

"Cal, talk to me"

"I…I can't do this. I thought I was strong enough. That I was ready to see her again. That after 3 years I would finally be over her, but I am not over her or anywhere near being over her. I love her and I miss her and I am mad at her and hurt still and now I am a complete and total mess again and I thought that I wasn't anymore so how can I walk into that conference room and not be this..."

He shakes me out of my rambling and looks me deep in the eyes.

"I know this is scary right now for you, because you don't exactly know how you feel about her anymore but avoiding her and hiding from her is not going to clear the confusion. You need to see her, and maybe not right this second talk to her but eventually talk to her and get some sort of closure. I will be right there with you every step of the way and we will get through this, I promise."

"I haven't been hiding and avoiding her" Okay maybe that was a lie but in all honesty I didn't know I was. He starts to smile at this statement because he knows how big of a lie it is, which in turn makes me laugh and the tears subside.

"Yes you have, I saw you duck in an out of patient rooms all day long. You could be a pretty damn good spy if you ever wanted to change careers. Probably even get more ass then Mr. Bond himself.

There is was the playboy Mark that has been in hiding for so long. As much as I love the adoring father side of him I must say I also love man-whore side too. With that comment I am now laughing so hard that I have forgotten all about the nurses gossip and the fact that I have to see her in a few minutes.

"You all good now? Because we should probably head on up." He says, with a smile.

I look at him and smile and nod my head. He pulls me in for one last hug and kisses the top of my heard, whispering into my ear "I love you Cal, always will."

With those last words we pull apart and head out of the on call room and to the conference room where all our friends who have become a family will be waiting to welcome back the women that I still am in love with even after being dumped in an airport.

* * *

As we get closer to the room and I can see everyone sitting around the conference table as my eyes are scanning the room quickly looking for the blonde with blue eyes.

"She is still with the Chief" I hear someone say to me as we enter the room. I guess everyone can read my face now. We find two empty chairs in the corner of the room closest to the door to sit in and I know Mark was doing this as a favor to me. Easy escape route in case I can't handle this. Everyone is talking to each other but I can't hear a word they are saying all I can hear is the beating of my own heart. I look over to Mark "I can't do this!" I say.

I get up and practically run out of the room and I can hear Mark yelling at me to wait but I just want to get out of here as fast as possible. I turn the corner heading to the elevator that is just opening like it knew I needed a fast exit and all of a sudden I feel a body collide with mine and I end up falling on top of this person feeling like I just got the wind knocked out of me. I slowly open my eyes knowing fate has a funny way of getting its way and remembering why all day I chose the stairs. I gasp and she opens her eyes. Blue eyes meet brown and we freeze for what felt like eternity, which was probably only seconds.

"Calliope" She says in the softest most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

No one has called me that since she left. I wouldn't even let my own family call me that anymore. It hurt too much to hear anyone call me by that name, knowing that it only sounded right coming from her.

"Arizona" I stutter out so quietly that it's barely hearable.

There it was the name I never thought I would say again nor wanted to, escaping my lips as I still lay on top of her never letting my eyes break contact with hers.

The elevator doors close, and I know that fate has once again won and has prevented me from running away.


	2. A Gift From the Heavens

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (2/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome!

* * *

(Arizona's POV)

December 2013

As I am standing in the elevator I can feel myself getting more and more nervous. I know that I am about to come face to face with her. At this moment I wish I could escape to the roof to smoke. Although it's a horrible habit, when in trouble or stressed it does wonders with my nerves and right now I need to calm down because there is no way I can go into that conference room coming face to face with her feeling like this. I try to never show my emotions, or weakness. I am supposed to be the good man in a storm not anxious, crying, all over the place crazed women. Maybe that's why we were standing in an airport screaming at each other. Maybe that's why we got to that point, because I never showed her or voiced to her how I really felt. I know I messed up big time. I know that what I did is in ways unforgivable and I wouldn't blame her for hating me but I hope she doesn't because I still love her more than anything. She is the one, my forever.

As I am getting caught up in my thoughts I guess I never see the elevator doors open, because all of a sudden I feel a sudden push and I am being knocked down to the ground and I quickly jump back to reality. My eyes are shut and I know that I have hit my head on the floor pretty good because I can feel this throbbing pain within seconds. I also feel a weight on top of me, of what I can only assume to be the person who sacked my like a quarterback in a Monday night football game. I slowly open my eyes and what I see next makes every ounce of my pain from the fall, and the past 3 years disappear in a flash. Our eyes lock and before I know what I'm doing I say her name like nothing has changed.

"Calliope"

Her eyes widen with shock, fear and then comes the hurt. I can see her tear stained cheeks now and my heart breaks a little more because I know it's my fault for every tear she has shed since that night three years ago. She is still lying on top of me and although it is difficult to breathe I want her to stay, because this is as close as I've been to her in 3 years and I know once she snaps back to reality this will most likely not be happening any time soon. She slowly opens her mouth and I am scared of what will come out because I know that for the past three years she has bottled up all the hurt and anger I caused her. But instead she whispers my name.

"Arizona"

I smile at are her and this quickly snaps her back to reality because she is now jumping off of me and heading for the elevator buttons. She frantically starts pressing every floor button in an attempt to escape what I am sure of is my presence. This is definitely not how I pictured our first meeting to be like after three years but I'll take it. As I start to get up from off the floor I feel the throbbing pain shooting through my body.

"You should play football" I say somewhat laughing as I try to make light of this tense situation we both find ourselves in.

She looks at me with eyes wide and I can see the anger starting to come out full steam ahead.

"Excuse me" she says in a harsh tone.

"You can really tackle" I say playfully, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Well I was running away from a meeting where I was to come face to face with this heartless monster who left me standing in an airport 3 years ago never even looking back, not once" She says with all the anger and energy she has left. I can still hear the hurt lacing her words. I wish I could take away all her pain that I caused and make her happy once more.

She is still pushing the floor buttons with no luck of the doors opening. Even as hurt and angry as she is right now I can't take my eyes off of her. She is absolutely beautiful. I can't believe I ever let her get away, let alone push her.

"Haven't you heard that it's bad luck to press every floor? It usually causes the elevator to …" I start to say when all of a sudden the lights go off and I realize we are now going to be stuck in this tiny dark elevator together, being the first time we have spoken in three years although not what I expected this could be my chance to talk to her, explain the why and also verbalize the apology she deserves without her being able to run away or avoid me like she has done all day.

"Just fucking great. Thank you to whoever thought this would be funny, I fucking love my life." She says in a sarcastic tone.

I silently thank that person too, knowing that this has to be one of his most brilliant plans ever. As I start to unknowingly form a smile on my face I look up to see her staring at me.

"Oh and I suppose you think this is funny right?" She says, looking me straight in the eyes with what almost looks like a small smile.

"No, I mean…" She cuts me off and comes head on with her anger and that smile I thought was there is completely wiped away.

"Well the great Arizona did warn me not to press all the buttons, I guess I should have listened to Mrs. I do everything so perfect."

Wow she really isn't happy with me right now. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less after what I did. I choose to ignore her jab at me because I deserve it.

"Callie, I'm sorry…" I start to say when all of a sudden I feel extremely light headed and dizzy. I start to stumble back and lean against the wall my eyes closing. Before I know what is happening I feel two gentle arms around my waist pulling me into their warm body. All of a sudden I am hit with feelings I haven't felt in three years, happiness, love, my safe haven, where I have always belonged, in her arms forever.

She breaks me out of my happy thoughts. "I'm assuming that when as you put it sacked you like a quarterback, you hit your head on the floor?" she quietly asks me.

"Yah I think so, but I'm fine." I try to reassure her even when I know I probably have a minor concussion but right now it's not about me. I hurt her I broke her and now I have to put her back together to win her back so I can be here in her arms till the day I die.

"You're not fine, you just almost fainted on me. Let me take a look at your head."

I let her check the back of my head and then vitals. Her touch is so electric and I can feel her pull back a little letting me know she still feels it as well.

"Besides the small bump on the back of your head you should be fine. Everything looks good, no signs of a concussion that I can see." She says to me as she helps me slowly sit down on the elevator floor never making eye contact with me.

"See I told you, I'm fine." I say looking at her. God this women is miraculous.

"Yah I know, I should probably try the phone and tell them we are stuck." She says looking at our hands which have somehow ended up lying on top of one another. I can see her starting to freak out at our hand placement and as much as it hurts me to see her feel this way I know it's my fault and have to play by her rules now so I slowly remove my hands. "That's probably a good idea." I say

She gets up and walks the short distance over to the elevator phone and proceeds to tell the operator that we are trapped in the elevator between floors three and four. She has calmed down some and I think that just maybe she is becoming more comfortable being around me so I take a deep breath and quietly tell myself that it's now or never.

"Calliope, I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened. I can understand why you are upset with me and you have every right to be. What I did was…."

"NO!" She yells out at me shaking her head. "You do not get to force me to listen to you because we are trapped in this elevator together. I am stuck in here with you, it is not by choice. So the only talking we will do is if you start feeling light headed again and I become your doctor, other than that we will sit here in silence and wait for them to fix this stupid elevator so I can go home."

"Okay" I say looking at her, knowing that now isn't the time to push her. She starts to get uncomfortable again as our eyes lock. All of a sudden I can hear a vibing noise and she is reaching for her pocket.

"Hi Mark…" Of course it's him. It's always him. He was always there when we were together, like the annoying mosquito you keep swatting at but continues to circle your head. Every time I would turn around there he was. It really was like I was being forced to date him against my will. "Yes I am fine…No listen I am stuck in the elevator...it apparently thought it would be funny to stop working…Yes I know she didn't show…because she is in this elevator with me…" She glances at me quickly looking away when our eyes meet. He is making sure she is alright. He is taking care of her. That is supposed to be my job. But then again I am the one that left her, like everyone else she trusted I was no better and walked away from her leaving her for three years. He has always been there for her. He is her one constant and I know I should hate him but how can I, he has taken care of her when she has needed it most. I can't hate him for saving her. He did what I couldn't do and that is why I will put aside my jealousy and anger to thank him for taking such good care of her and encouraging her to move on. "yes we are trapped together…no I am alright…no you don't have to wait for me, it's getting late go home and ill come by when I get out of here..." He wants to wait for her. He is such the gentleman with her. It's only with her that he has ever been like this. Even with Lexi he has never been as protective as he is with her. I think it's because part of him is in love with her. She never could see it, saying that it was a brother/sister type of love but I personally would never sleep with my brother nor would anyone I know so yes I lean more towards the in love answer. "yes I am sure…because they said it could be a few hours and you can't wait here for hours with…, just go home Mark, I will be fine…yes please…I Love you and sweet dreams…see you later ok…bye." She hangs up with him and puts the phone back in her pocket. She is trying so hard to not look at me. I however still can't take my eyes off her. She told him she loves him. I won't lie to myself that definitely was like a dagger in my heart. But why shouldn't she love him, he stayed by her side. He has always chosen her. As I am getting lost in my irrational thoughts I am quickly pulled out of them by a hand on my shoulder.

"Arizona, are you alright?" She is now mere inches away from me. I can feel her breath on my face. I start to feel shivers all through my body. Her eyes are looking deep into mine and although she is panicking thinking I'm dying or something I can't bring myself to tell her I'm okay. I can't speak. All I can do is stare deeper into her beautiful brown eyes and get lost more in them.

"Arizona"

I take my hands and pull her head closer. Her skin is so soft, and she is so beautiful. I can see a tear about to fall from her left eye and in that moment I know there is only one thing to do. "Ari.." I move forward closing the distance between us to nothing and I can feel her moist lips on mine. Bolts of electricity are sent through every nerve ending I have in my lips and I start to feel as if I am floating through space. There is so much emotion we are both imputing into this kiss that I can feel everything she is feeling, the hurt, guilt, happiness, anger, and love. She starts to pull back but I pull her closer, pleading for entrance into her luscious mouth. She grants it to me and as our tongues fight for control I go blank and black is all I see.

"Arizona can you hear me? Come on open your eyes for me." I can hear her speaking as I try to open my eyes.

"Arizona" I open my eyes to find myself in her arms staring up into beautiful but panicked brown eyes.

"What happened…" I try to say but still feel weak.

"I don't know one minute your staring at me for what seemed like forever and when I finally looked up your eyes were glossy and you looked as if you were out of it so I scoot over to you to make sure your okay and then you fall over into my arms."

I imagined the whole kiss but it felt so real. How could it not be real. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I know she did. I know I am not crazy. There is no way I imagined all those feelings. I can't fool my sense of touch into feeling what that kiss made me feel how could I have imagined that…

"Um as much as I think your rambling is cute, you need to rest." I hear her say and now realize that I was speaking out loud instead of to myself what a crazed dork I am.

"And no you did not imagine anything." She says with a semi smile.

"I didn't?" I ask

"No, it was as real and magical as you were trying to describe."

We kissed, we actually kissed and she kissed me back and all those feelings are still there even after all these years. Wow do I have a major headache.

"I called Baily while you were out of it. She is standing by with everyone else waiting for the repair guy to get us out of here which shouldn't be much longer and then she and Derek are going to check you out to make sure your okay."

"But I want to stay in your arms forever." I say, quickly regretting it.

"Just rest Arizona." She says while kissing my forehead.

I do as I am told not wanting to ruin this perfect moment between us. As I'm lying in her arms I can feel the warmth of her body taking over me. This warmth penetrates my soul and at that very moment I know I am home. As I close my eyes and relax in her arms I hear those three little words that melt my heart away…"I love you Arizona, I never stopped." And with that my mind takes me back to the night I realized that I could never live without her.

* * *

March 2011

"Arizona are you alright, you hit your head pretty hard on that filing cabinet?"

"What?" I struggle to say, but then all of a sudden everything goes black…

Where am I? It's dark and cold. I try to feel my way around as I am walking to find a light but it's all empty space and then it's like someone flipped a light switch. Oh I'm in a hospital but wait that's me sitting at that table and calliope is there. Wait this is to weird what is happening. Why am I here? I place my hands on the window trying to stable myself because this is all way to weird and now all of a sudden I am standing in the room with myself and Calliope when they start to talk.

"Well I'm just saying I think you could at least be happy…" I hear myself say to her.

"Well I thought we were happy…" Calliope screams at me with hurt and anger lacing her words. Then the door swings open. "Do you want me to come back" Alex says knowing he has just walked in on our argument. "No whatever we are done anyway." She says tossing the file at me and walking out.

And just like that the room is empty and now I'm alone once again confused as ever thinking back to that day.

I know that her finding out about me having to move to a different continent wasn't something to be excited and happy about but she could have at least been excited and happy about the women she loves winning an extremely prestigious grant. Couldn't she?

"She was Arizona." A voice says quietly while placing a hand on my shoulder, a voice I never thought I would ever here again.


	3. A Realization that Changes Everything

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (3/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack in updates, school has been crazy. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon as this chapter was a little shorter than I'd like. Also I realize that the last chapter ended a bit confusing, sorry for that, things should start to become clearer in the next few chapters if it doesn't let me know. I kind of wanted to give Arizona a point of view in this story since she hardly ever gets a say on the show. Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who has taken the time to read, it means a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Danny?" I say turning around

"Hey lil sis, long time no see." He says laughing, holding out his arms.

"Oh my god it is you. I've missed you so much." I say as I move forward engulfing him in the tightest hug I have ever given anyone. "Wait how is this possible, you're dead? Why? Where are we?" I start to ramble, becoming a little frightened as to why I am standing here hugging my dead brother. "Am I dead Danny or have I lost my mind?" I ask not really wanting to know.

"No Zona, but this, this will be your journey back home and I will answer all your questions within time but for now try to be patient, okay?" He says smiling. God I have missed that smile so much. "Zona this is very important, you have to pay close attention to me. I can only help you so much, the rest will fall on you."

"Danny tell me why I am here talking to you after just reliving a fight with my girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend Zona, you walked away from her and never looked back, remember?"

"So this is about calliope and me." I say with a little more anger then I had intended because that last statement stung a lot more than I had thought it would.

"Yes" He says grabbing my hand. "She loves you, you know that right? It's a pure, unselfish love that people often can only dream about finding."

"I know" I say quietly.

"Did you really think she was not proud of you Zona?" He asks calmly

"She never said it. Never, not once. She was shocked at first and then with my rambling I let it slip that it was in Africa. I know she was proud of me but I guess I wanted to hear the words come from her mouth." I say with a tear falling down my cheek, which he gently wipes away and embraces me in a hug.

"Sometimes we don't always know how to verbalize our feelings Zona but enough of this let's take a walk." He says releasing me and pulling me by the hand down the hallway that has now appeared.

* * *

I know where we are. This is a walk I have taken many times before. I can feel all the past feelings washing over me like a waterfall of emotion, the happiness, excitement, sometimes sadness and tiredness from a long day, but always a feeling of home when I walked this hallway to the door with the numbers 502 upon it. The door begins to open and I see boxes spread out across the room and then I see calliope, Mark and me standing there. Oh wonderful, yet another fight to relive with my dead brother. Could this day get any better?

_"Okay, how about it Mark, you know you have always wanted one of these." I say holding on to a random object that I have no idea what it is._

_"Nah I'm good, I will take that waffle iron though?_

_"What I have never even seen you eat a waffle?" Callie says shocked._

_"Well I would if I had a waffle iron."_

_"Callie we're not going to take a waffle iron to Malawi and it's not going to do anybody any good sitting in storage for three years." I say with a laugh "Congratulations, you won yourself a waffle iron and a french press?" I continue to say handing him the items._

_"Hey, stop giving my things away." She says with a hint of anger in her voice at me while walking away slamming the bedroom door behind her._

_And just like that they are gone and my dead brother and I are standing in what use to be my home._

_"Zona, do you know why she walked away and slammed the door?"_

"Yah. She didn't want to go obviously. I realized that when she walked away and slammed the door. But I was living in the happy pretty pink bubble and I didn't want to see how much she really didn't want this so I trumped her bad mood up to the stress of packing and leaving that night and once again ignored the obvious." I say honestly getting a tad bit annoyed by this whole situation.

"That is not the whole story Arizona and you know it." He now says using my full name and now I know he is getting upset with me.

"Fine you want the whole truth here it is. I am a selfish, hurtful monster of a girlfriend. I didn't ask her to come with me. I didn't even discuss accepting the damn grant with her. I just accepted it, me being selfish once again and then she offered to go and I was so happy that we would finally stop fighting and just be together that I didn't talk to her about it to make sure it was what she really wanted. I let her give up everything, again for me. She was always the one giving up things for me. When we were packing I was insensitive to her feelings by giving her things away. I see that now. And I wish I could go back and make it right but I can't so why the hell are we here?" I scream at him, losing all patience with his questions.

"Zona, you know why we are here."

"No obviously not if I am asking you why. As much as I miss you Danny this is a little weird and as much as I miss her and enjoy seeing her beautiful face again, I do not want to relive my worst mistakes. I am trying to start over Danny and move on with my life and this is not helping" I say yelling at him, without realizing I am.

"Whoa lil sis calm down. Okay maybe it is time I give you some answers, before you go having a nervous breakdown on me." He says with a small laugh. "Well first off let me say that this journey is not to torture you, there is an underlying message here that you will need to figure out to as you say move on with your life." He says a sarcastically.

"What is this message? And why are you so mad at me for wanting to move on with my life?"

"I can't just tell you what this message is. You have to figure it out for yourself. It's the only way this all works. And I am not mad at you, I am a little disappointed in you Zona but never mad."

"I am more than a little disappointed in myself too Danny." I say, knowing that I never should have got on that plane.

"It's time to walk Zona." He says taking my hand guiding my out the apartment door and into a dark hallway.

* * *

The hallway we are walking down is dark and cold. I can feel my brothers hand holding on to mine but I cannot see him. He squeezes my hand as if he can read my mind letting me know he is there next to me. As the light begins to illuminate our surroundings I am struck with a feeling of regret. Standing in a busy crowd of people walking and running to catch their flights I see myself walking with her, headed straight for us and I know that breaking her heart for the second time around will be no less painful. Watching myself I can see the internal fight I was having deciding on what I had to do with the situation I found myself in. My brother is going to love this. I mean seriously this definitely makes the list of the top ten worst breakups. He is going to be so proud. Clenching his hand tighter, I try to prepare myself to hear the words that come out of my mouth and to see the only one I have ever truly been in love with heart break into a million tiny little pieces that I will never be able to put back together.

_"And you know sure there's not a lot to do over there but um that just means less to distract us from the medicine. It will just be us focusing on the medicine which is great…what, oh my god did you forget your passport?"_

_"I won the Carter Madison grant. I Won the Carter Madison Grant. Do you know how rare that is, how special that is. This is the biggest opportunity of my professional career. I get to go to Malawi with almost unlimited funds and help children, tiny humans, who might otherwise never see a pediatric surgeon. I get to change lives, that's the dream. I'm living the dream. And I'm over the moon about it, or I would be but you are ruining it for me, first with your wining and now with your fake smiley passive aggressive enthusiasm you are ruining Africa for me."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"You Are!"_

_"Okay fine I don't want to go to Africa okay, but I do want to be with you, okay so I'm really trying here, we're going to miss our plane lets go. Oh my god…okay you want to fight the flight is 18 hours we can fight on the plane."_

_"You are ruining this for me and I don't want to do this"_

_"What does that mean, you suddenly don't want to go or.?"_

_"I don't want to go to Africa with you"_

_"Arizona…No okay No"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_

_"You're sorry its three years"_

_"I'm going to miss my plane, you take care of yourself"_

_"No, NO please plea… I can we can do this we can figure this out" She says, with tears forming in her eyes._

_"You stay here and be happy and I'll go there and be happy"_

_"If you get on that plane and if you go without me we are done you hear me we are over." She screams at me, making one last attempt to get me to stay._

_"We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other, we're already over."_

And with that I quickly turn away from my teary eyed girl friend and walk away never looking back.

* * *

Danny and I are standing in the middle of this airport watching me scream at her and break her heart. And then without as much as a hug goodbye I walk away and leave her standing there beginning to cry. How could I have been so cruel, and heartless? How could I hurt her so much? How could I have ever walked away from her like that?

"Zona?"

"Danny, how could I?" I ask him with tears falling down my cheeks.

He pulls me into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around me and quietly whispers into my ear.

"We all make mistakes Zona. You walked away because at the time you believed that it was the right thing to do for both of you…"

"No I messed up big time and now it's too late. I'll never get to go back and fix this."

"No, you can't go back to that night but you can go back now and show her that it has always been her…"

"No I can't, don't you understand didn't you see what her life is now. I tried to go back I knew I made a mistake I knew I royally messed up but she…"

"Arizona, you left her in an airport right after you broke up with her. You were supposed to be gone for three years. We all make mistakes Zona, you, me, and Callie. She never stopped loving you, she never stopped wanting you. So now it comes down to whether you can forgive her and put aside the past and fight for a future. She is the one Zona, she's your forever. Things happened, mistakes were made, words were said and it is what it is but there is hope for a future, you just have to fight for it."

"I love her but it's impossible. I went back Danny. I was prepared to fight for her. I was willing to walk through hell to get her back but I was the only one willing too. I waited for her to show I waited for 3 hours but she never showed. She didn't want me to fight for her."

"Zona, think back to that night wasn't it someone else who told you she was better off without you and not Callie herself. What makes you think Callie ever knew to meet you, let alone that you were back in Seattle, that you came back for her?" He asks me with a serious face.

"Because I said that I would be waiting at our bench overlooking the city. Waiting for her if she wanted to see me in the note I had left. It would have been up to her, her choice. If she didn't want to see me then she didn't have too." I say replaying that night. When suddenly it all hits me and I realize that she never received my message or note. She never knew I came back for her. A sudden rush of guilt and sadness washes over me releasing a waterfall of tears in that moment. But as fast as those tears came, they were gone quicker and now a feeling of anger came through me like a surge of electricity at the realization as to why she never knew.

"He never told her…"


	4. A Look Back

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (4/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** I thought I would try and make up for my lack in updates by posting this tonight. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Arizona's POV about two years ago)

As I sit here trying to come up with words to express how truly sorry I am to her, I can't help but think that maybe it's too late. Maybe because of what happened there can never be another chance, a future. Maybe I blew any chance of a forever. But I had to go...well I didn't have to but I mean it was the Carter Madison grant you just don't turn it down. It was about the bigger picture, changing lives, tiny human lives that would otherwise never see a pediatric surgeon. I mean that's why we become doctors right? We want to change lives, save lives. She is a doctor she knows this, for god sake she was in the peace core. How was this any different? Okay maybe this situation was slightly different considering we aren't in our early 20's anymore with no care in the world but still this was a once in a lifetime opportunity I had to accept it. I'll admit the way I went about the whole situation was wrong, very wrong. But what choice did I have, she didn't want to go and I couldn't let her come after that realization. So I had a choice to make stay or go, a future with her or three years of saving lives, making a difference without her and any chance of forever with her. I know I made the wrong choice then but I'm coming back now and I am choosing her, everything will be fine. She will be mad at first but she loves me right? She will forgive me eventually and give me another chance...she has too.

After making my way through the airport the same airport where we stood yelling back and forth like teenagers then ending our relationship and walking away I can't help but feel a sense of hopelessness. Replaying that night, I don't know how she will be able to forgive me. We both are at fault but I definitely out faulted her when I turned my back and walked away, flew a whole world away without saying one word to her.

As I make my way outside and see my best friend waiting for me a feeling of relief pours over me, at least one person will be happy to see me. I walk over to her smiling from ear to ear. She is smiling back but she has almost a look of worry in her eyes, the look people have when they know they have to tell you something but don't want too because they don't want to hurt you. As doctors we experience this feeling a lot. So I know this look. I try my best to ignore it for now but I have a sinking feeling that things are never going to be as they once were.  
I reach where she is standing and embrace her in a hug. "Teddy it is so good to see you" I say, realizing how good it feels to be home with the people I love.

"Hey Ari, it's good to see you too" she says in a whisper. What could be so bad that its causing her to look like her dog just died? Oh my god could Calliope be hurt? I quickly snap out of my thoughts.

"Is she hurt, please tell me she is okay" I practically yell at her as the tears begin to form.

"She is fine, perfectly healthy. Why don't we get going, I have some stuff to tell you." she says with her smile disappearing almost instantly.

And there it was the feeling of hopelessness coming back stronger than ever. Something has happened and I can just feel the reality of this whole situation hitting me like a ton of bricks.  
We get in the car and as she starts to pull out she must have noticed my worried and panicked stricken face because she gently places her hand on my leg and says. "Arizona, just breathe okay. Please just breathe and let me talk."

"Okay" I barely get out

* * *

We have been driving in silence for the past ten minutes and I can see her trying to find the words, trying to form a sentence with those words. This most definitely isn't going to be good.

"Okay first off its great to see you and I am so happy you are home. This place hasn't been the same since you left."

"Teddy" I scream, wishing she would just spit it out already and quit with the small talk.

"Arizona please I will get to her just let me finish." I reluctantly silence myself and agree to let her finish.

"After you left and we began talking you made me promise you one thing, to never tell her anything more than that you were okay and happy with the work you were doing."

"Teddy I..." I start to try and defend my actions but with no avail she continues on...

"I didn't agree with it but I went along with it because it's your life and your choice...anyways she was a mess the first week after you left. I mean she looked as if someone came up to her and sucked all the life out of her. If it hadn't been for the Christina quitting issue I honestly think she would have stayed in that hotel room forever. Mark couldn't even get her out of it..." she continues to say all the while making me feel stricken with guilt. Yes I was just as miserable as she was but I had a full load of work with opening the clinic and new surroundings while she had a week with no job, no home and all the time in the world to relive the horrible demise of our relationship.

"Arizona are you still with me?" she ask worried.

"yah please continue" I say not really wanting to hear anymore but knowing I have no other choice because I'm the one that created this new reality I find myself in.

"She finally picked herself up with helping Christina, got a new hair cut and was at least back to the somewhat normalcy of everyday life, except she wasn't really there. She was just going through the motions. A few months after you left we were all at Joes celebrating Shepherd's grant. I had just been on one of my not so awesome internet dates and told her to go to Africa. I told her to go and tell you that you're an idiot and to be glad you'll never have to go on a first date again. She looked at me shocked and said she wasn't going to Africa. But then asked me what I had been hoping I could avoid, she wanted to know if you had asked about her at all." she says taking her eyes off the road for a second looking at me with a gloom look. Now I am officially freaking out. I now have a feeling that me telling her to move on and be happy is going to become an actual reality and not just half empty words falling out of my mouth that I never imagined would be our reality even when I walked away.

"Oh" the only semi word I can manage to get out knowing how this is mostly likely going to end.

"I did as you asked and told her that you threw yourself into the work and have been extremely busy. I think that may have been the final clue to the realization she had been trying to avoid, you weren't coming back and you didn't care a whole lot about what had happened..." I interrupt her now with anger lacing my words, "I did too care, I was a mess, am a mess..." I scream at her, looking towards her with tears starting to form.

"Arizona calm down. See this from her point. You left her standing in an airport. You completely took her life and tossed it upside down. And then on top of all that you make me lie to her and tell her your all rainbows and sunshine without her. So happy that it's like you completely forgot she existed. I would be upset too. "She says pulling the car over.  
"That night she realized she had to start all over again and well she didn't have a clue on how too. Mark being Mark suggested a palate cleanser..."

"What?" I say, slightly confused.

"Sexual sorbet, as Baily termed it."

"Please tell me she didn't" I stutter out afraid to hear the answer. I hear her inhale deeply before she begins to speak again.

"She tried to hit on a red head that had been eyeing her all night. I tried to talk her out of it knowing that you loved her and missed her as much as she did you but she wasn't hearing it"  
A red head seriously how do you go from a blonde haired blue eyed goddess to a red head. She must have been too drunk to see the mistake she was making.

"Turns out she was only interested in her haircut and not her. She left that night alone but you have to understand she now had a new purpose. She was determined to move on as she thought you had." She says pulling me out of my rambling thoughts.

"Okay so she didn't sleep with the red head?" I ask with a huge smile on my face. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe there is hope. Maybe the universe is on my side for once.

"No she didn't sleep with the red head but..." she says looking out the window.

Oh great the amazing word "but" and here it comes all the consequences that I will have to face due to my actions. For ever action there is always a consequence you can never avoid it there can never be one without the other. They are forever united. Now looking up I notice that we are parked across the street from the hospital.

"I wanted you to know and understand what it's been like on this side of the world because while you were away some things have changed. You may want to prepare yourself for this..."she stops mid sentence and holds my hand as her eyes guide mine to look in the direction of two people walking out of the hospital who stop at a bench near the entrance.

The man has grey peppered hair and I can only assume it's the world famous man whore Mark Sloan. The woman has her back to me. She seems to be looking through her purse for something. She looks breathtakingly beautiful even with her back to me. Her hair is a lot shorter than how I remember it but she makes it look so hot. Mark is trying to help her. He looks concerned and very protective of her. He leans over to help her but she immediately from the looks of it snaps at him causing him to jump back slightly, which I secretly find hilarious. Teddy is still holding my hand tightly like she doesn't want me to move an inch. But there is my beautiful girlfriend who I haven't seen in three months I need to escape this car. I need to feel her arms around me. I need to taste her lips upon mine.  
As I start to squirm in my seat trying to pull my hand from Teddy she grabs on tighter. As much as I love my best friend I really love calliope more and need her more in this moment.

"Just wait a few more seconds Arizona." She pleads with me.  
I nod at her request never taking my eyes off of the black haired beauty in front of me when all of a sudden I feel my hand being clenched tighter at the moment calliope is about to turn around. Like she is preparing me in some way, for what I can't imagine. My calliope looks beyond healthy and strong. What is she trying to prepare me for what could be so bad that I have to watch from afar and be prepared for. It's clear she isn't happy with Mark so it can't be that those two are dating. Which was my ultimate fear but it looks as if she really can't stand to be around him right now like she is trying so hard to run away from him but he won't let her. So what could be so horrible?

It looks like she found what she was looking for and is getting ready to turn around. I feel myself tense up, not knowing why but knowing that something is coming. She turns around slipping her purse over her shoulder and continues to walk with Mark towards the street. When all of a sudden I feel my breathing stop, my hands shaking and a single tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

"She's pregnant?" I ask taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself down hardly being able to get those two words out of my mouth.

"Yes" Teddy say's apologetically. Yep the universe is definitely not on my side.

"When, how, who, why?" I ask through the tears now coming like the Niagara Falls down my cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to know this?" she ask

"Yes" I demand coming off more harshly then I wanted. My eyes still on her and her pregnant stomach as she crosses the street and heads into our apartment building with...him. Yes of course it's always been him. He did this. I know it. The way he looked at her with concern and love. The way he was trying to protect her from the simple frustrations of misplacing your keys. It was him...

"She is about three months pregnant. I'm sure you have already figured it wasn't long after you left. Just like I'm sure you know who the father is by the look on your face and the now broken bones in my hand. "

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was still holding on to your hand. So he is really the father. Are they together together because they didn't look like it I mean she looked pretty upset with him and I know they use to fool around before so is that what it was I mean they can't be together..."

"Slow down Ari your rambling. No they are not a thing. It was the sexual sorbet. They were both upset. Callie over you and Mark over Lexi. It was a huge woops not planned at all. And yes she is mad at him. This pregnancy hasn't been the easiest for her. And if you ask me she is still in love with you. So it's making having a baby with him hard to be overly happy especially when he is around her 24/7. Don't get me wrong she is excited and happy that she is having a baby but wishes you were the one suffocating her with your worried concern and protecting look every five seconds and not him. Are you okay?"

Am I okay? I don't know how to answer that. I mean the women I love that I came back for slept with someone else, with him. Mark Sloan of all people. And is now having a baby with him. I mean on one side I guess I should be happy it was him and not some random person. Because with him at least I know it was just sex. It doesn't mean anything to either of them. It's the best case of just friends with benefits you could ever imagine to find. But still she is having his baby. And here I sit after just flying the whole night to get back to her, tears still flowing freely trying to be okay with this so I can get my life back, our life back.

"Arizona" she practically screams trying to get my attention now for the second time pulling me out of my thoughts.  
I look at her taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes for a moment. Still trying to process everything I've just learned. I open my eyes and smile at her. "Can you take me back to the airport? I ask her. She looks at me with tears in her own eyes.

I turn and look out the window back at the apartment complex contemplating my need to escape this situation. As much as I wish I could rush up the stairs to her pleading my love, I just can't, too much has happened.

"I have a flight to catch." I say stronger than I expected myself to be as of right now.  
For every action there is always a consequence good or bad it doesn't discriminate. The choices we make today will most certainly affect the outcome of tomorrow.

* * *

As she is driving through the streets of Seattle taking me back to the airport so I can get on a plane and fly 20 hours to go back to a place where I don't belong, I begin to long for my Calliope. A feeling so strong that my heart begins to pick up its pace, while my hands begin to tremble and in that instant I know that I can't runaway again. I have to stay. I came back for a reason. A reason that is bigger than my insecurities, I love her. I need her.

"Stop the car, NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

The car comes to an abrupt stop on the side of the road. Teddy places the car in park and is waiting for me to say something. I take a deep breath and look at her.

"I love Callie, and Mark you know is human and clearly has good jeans because he is both pretty and smart. And I want to have a kid but with Callie, I'm not sure I can handle having Callie's kid with Mark. So can you say something to me that will make me want to have Callie's kid with Mark?" I say abruptly

"Ari, I don't know if I can give you a reason to be okay with this whole Mark's baby thing. I can't tell you to go back. I can't tell you that what you two have is special and worth walking through hell for. I can't force you to go back and fight Ari. It has to be your choice and something you want."

"I can't runaway again. I have to go back and make this right. I love her and although it will not be easy I have to try and make this work. So…take me back."

"Thank god" She says letting out a sigh of relief. "I really thought I was going to have to slap you or something to prevent you from leaving again." She says with the straightest face I have ever seen.

"I'm glad I have such a good friend in you Teddy that you would beat me up to prevent me from making another huge mistake." I say laughing.

"So back home huh?"

"I like how that sounds. Yes back to my home, where I belong with her." I say smiling from ear to ear. Because although I know it will be a long hard road back to any sort of real happiness for us, I haven't been as happy as I am now in months.

As she begins driving back to where we quickly sped away from just a few minutes earlier, I can feel my nerves getting the best of me. I left her, broke her and now she is pregnant. This complicates things and I now have no idea how she will feel and act towards seeing me standing in front of her. I quickly reach for my purse on the floor and frantically start going through it.

"What are you looking for in their Ari, it's not Mary Poppin's bag of tricks you know. You can't just pull out a quick resolution to all this." She says laughing

"Your funny, I'm looking for something. She will most likely walk away from me, or slam the door in my face before I can even get out two words. I mean I did walk away from her in an airport leaving her standing there crying. So I'm not exactly sure that I'll get the welcome home hug and kiss that I'd like. She will need time to process. Yes, here it is." I say, pulling out a white envelope. "I wrote this while I was in Africa and if she won't let me talk then I guess this will have to do."

* * *

It's now dark outside as we pull up to the apartment complex. She puts the car in park once more taking the keys out of the ignition and grabs my hand.

"You can do this Ari, just take a deep breath and be prepared for a lot of screaming and yelling." She says with a slight smile crossing her face.

"I know, and thank you Teddy for everything. Wish me luck." I say as I reach for the handle on the door.

"Ah you don't need it, she loves you. No matter what remember she loves you."

As I get out of Teddy's car I can feel the cool Seattle weather crash into me. It feels so refreshing after being in a sunny no rain climate. The stars are out full force tonight and I can't help but to wish on one. Just as I am approaching the door of the building a man jumps out at me scaring me half to death.

"No way in hell Blondie!" He says as stern as possible.

"Excuse me" I say, perplexed by the nerve of this man or shall I say little boy.

"I saw you with Teddy earlier watching us, I was hoping you would stay consistent in bailing but obviously you chose not too this time since you're standing here right now."

I look at him shocked at how blunt he is being with me right now. Becoming more impatient and upset with him I take a few seconds to calm myself before I begin to try and walk around him because as much as he would like to believe he can stop me from seeing her, he can't. I won't let him.

As I take the few steps around him to get to the door he immediately corrects his position, placing his arm in front of me and then placing his whole body in front of me again says in a harsh defensive tone "There is no way you are going up there and upsetting the mother of my unborn child."

By now I was beyond the point of losing my patience with him. So when I hear him say the mother of his unborn child I snap. Stepping closer to him I bring my hand back and punch him dead center in the face. As blood starts gushing down from his nose my first instinct is to go for his man goods with a swift kick up but as I bring my foot back I am being swiftly pulled back by two hands.

"Arizona you don't want to do this." She says while pulling me a good distance away from the bleeding man whore who slept with my women. The woman who I love and who happens to love me back.

"Yah Blondie, I think you broke my nose." He says while trying to stop the bleeding

"I can see we didn't have a good first greeting you two…" She begins to say before being rudely interrupted by no one else other than him.

"Hey Blondie here punched me. I didn't do anything" He says as he is trying to stop the bleeding.

"Didn't do anything huh? You call taking advantage of your heartbroken best friend nothing? I say yelling trying to get close enough to break something else.

"I did not take advantage of her, she wanted it…" He tries to say before Teddy begins to talk once again.

"Hey both of you stop now! This will get neither of you anywhere. Mark you were just as wrong to try and stop her from seeing Callie as she was for sucker punching you. We can either do this like mature adults or I can go back to my car and let her break your other appendage like she just broke your nose. But last time I heard if you break it twice, it could cause permanent damage and I don't think you want that now do you?" She says and I can't help but let go of a small laugh.

He stands there blood still dripping down his face looking shocked that Teddy had just said what she did.

"Fine" He mutters out like a child who just lost an argument with his mother.

"Okay good, Ari can you try and play nice now?"

"Yah, I suppose I can try for now…"

"Good, now do you want to explain to us why you won't let her up there to see Callie?" Teddy asks.

Mark shifts his weight obviously uncomfortable with this situation. His shirt is full with blood and his nose I am sure is broken but he kind of deserved it. I mean he did sleep with my Calliope and on top of that got her pregnant. He is lucky Teddy showed up when she did because if she hadn't he would definitely no longer be a man whore anymore, that's for sure.

"I will not let her go up there and upset Callie, not now, not tomorrow or 5 months from now. She left her. She broke up with her in an airport and walked away never looking back…"

"You have no right to judge me…" I begin to say looking him straight in the eyes knowing that he has every right to prevent me from seeing her as much as it hurts me to admit it to myself.

"Let him talk Arizona" Teddy says

"Like I was saying you left. You bailed and left her broken and a mess. You weren't here when she wouldn't get out of bed, or when she would drink her sorrows away. You weren't here. I was and I saw how much you hurt her just like George and Erica. And I know that there are two sides to every story but she is my best friend and now the mother of my unborn child. I can't just sit here and allow you to go up there and do that to her again. She deserves better than getting dumped in an airport." He finishes saying taking a step back obviously scared that I may lash out at him again. Although I am furious at him for getting her pregnant and preventing me from seeing her I have to respect him for protecting her and the baby.

We stand there for a moment in complete silence as I try to calm myself down so I convince him to move out of my way because it's become clear to me that unless I have his blessing in all this he will not budge.

"First off I am sorry I punched you, and I am even more sorry that I broke it." I say apologetically towards him. "Secondly I know how badly I hurt her. I know that what I did is unforgivable but I love her. I am in love with her and I am back and not going anywhere ever again. I came back for her and I am standing here fighting with you to let me go proclaim my love for her even after seeing that you got her knocked up because you can't keep it in your pants for longer than what…two seconds." I say bitterly. Taking a deep breath to calm myself once again so I can convince him to let me see her I continue… "She may not forgive me, she may not want me but don't you think she deserves the right to make that decision for herself?" I ask him

"I know you love her and that it wasn't your entire fault but I have to protect her. I have to keep her and our child safe. So if that means I stand out here all night making sure you can't get past me then I will because I know how she will react when she see's you standing at her door. I know she will lose it and she can't right now. I won't let her fall again not when it took so much to pull her back up. I'm sorry Arizona but I can't let you got up there." He finishes saying with sorrow and regret present on his face.

"You can't do this Mark. She will never forgive you for this. Do you get that? She will hold this against you till the day she dies."

"Yes I know that. I know what I am doing and I also know the consequences of my actions but it's the right thing to do at this particular moment in time."

"Mark, come on" Teddy says looking as shocked as I am right now that Mark would actually do this.

"It's okay Teddy, I deserve this. I am the one that left. Look I understand that you don't want my presence to upset her but do you think that you could at least give her this and let her decide if she wants to see me?" I say pulling out the envelope and scribbling a time and place down. I look up to a more than shocked Teddy, probably wondering why I am giving up so easily. But Mark is right, her seeing me could have negative effects on her and the baby and I will not hurt her again and I will not begin to hurt this baby. I stretch out my arm with the envelope in my hand towards him. He hesitates for a moment before smiling and accepting it.

"I think I can give her this for you and let her make the decision on whether or not to see you but I swear to god Arizona if you hurt her again me pressing charges for this broken nose will be the least of your problems." He says in a serious tone but then relaxing into a smile.

"Thank you Mark and I promise you that I will never purposely hurt her ever again." I say smiling back at him before walking back to the car with Teddy. "Oh and Mark you may want to ice that nose of yours." I say over my shoulder laughing.

* * *

We get in the car and Mark quickly disappears into the building. Teddy starts the car and before putting it in drive she looks at me confused.

"Why did you just let him stop you from seeing Callie like that? And how are you not rushing in there now that he is gone?" She asks confused

"As much as I don't like him right now and wish you wouldn't have stopped me from kicking him where he deserves it, he is right. I would upset her and it wouldn't be good for her or the baby. I lost my right to fight against him when I walked away from her. He is her best friend and he is protecting her and taking care of her which is something I haven't been doing. So I am on some level grateful that she has him in her life. Anyways if he doesn't give her that envelope and tell her the truth, she will never forgive him. I know Callie and she holds grudges till death. I now just have to be patient and wait."

"What did you write on the envelope?"

"A time and place to meet me tomorrow"

"Oh, do you think she will show up?"

"If she's still is in love with me half as much as I am in love with her than she will show up even if it's to yell at me in person. She will show." I say while silently praying that she at least is mad enough to show up.

As I sit waiting patiently on our park bench overlooking Seattle I can't help but question if she will show up or not. I arrived an hour early just to prepare myself for what could be a lot of yelling and screaming directed towards me. After we left the apartment building last night, we headed to Teddy's apartment where she said I didn't have a choice but to sleep at. I spent the whole night tossing and turning with the realization that I was in the same city as her, close enough to see and hold yet it felt like I was an ocean away still. I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the last few seconds we shared together. Her threatening me not to get on that plane was a last attempt to make me see what I was willing to lose. She was begging me to choose her, _"If you get on that plane, if you go without me we are done. Do you hear me we are over?" _And with that I had the nerve to say what I did. _We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other, we're already over."_ How could I not have chosen her? Now it seems so simple, so easy.

* * *

I wrote on the envelope to meet me at our bench around noon if she would just please listen to what I had to say. She will show, I know she will. I just have to be patient. As it gets closer to noon, I can feel myself starting to get more and more nervous.

Noon passes and it's now 1:15. I have to say now I am a little worried that maybe I was wrong about everything. Love or no love my actions were not in any way honorable in that airport and maybe she has moved on. I begin to tell myself that maybe she got called into the hospital and is running late or maybe she is stuck in traffic. Any excuse that could possibly be legit I am coming up with until I snap back to reality and realize that it is now 2:30 and it's been over two hours.

As tears begin to form at the realization that she really isn't coming the sky opens up with dark clouds circling me and the rain begins to pour down onto me. I sit there in the pouring rain begging and pleading with god to just give me one more chance with her when I hear a car pull into the parking lot.

When I get up and turn around any sense of excitement I began to have hearing the noise is lost in a rush when I see Teddy holding an umbrella looking at me with a worried and apologetic face, unsure of what to do. I stand there frozen in time at the realization that she is not coming and I've lost any chance I once had with her the moment I walked away from her in that airport.

"Arizona…" I hear her scream my name.

I stand there in the pouring rain silent and numb for what seems like forever, when suddenly the words I didn't think I could say come out of my mouth breaking my heart in two.

"She didn't show Teddy, it's over for good." I say looking up into her blue eyes. She puts her arm around my shoulders and begins to lead me to her car. As she gets me in the car and herself placing the umbrella in the backseat she pulls me into a hug.

"Ari, maybe she was running late, or something happened, or maybe she didn't get your note." She says into my ear trying to stay as positive as possible, throwing out excuses for her just as I had done a little while ago.

"No, she doesn't want anything to do with me and I can't blame her after what I did." I say through my tears.

"Well maybe you can just give her a few days to grasp the situation and then try again, you can't give up." She says pleading with me to try again.

"No, she made her decision and I have to respect that. I can't put her or the baby in danger by trying to force her to listen to me. I won't do it. I love her too much and I love her baby too much to do that. If she doesn't want me in her life anymore than I have to respect her decision." I say shocking myself at proclaiming my love for her unborn baby. Now the tears are falling harder at the realization that I love her baby, what should have been our baby but is now her and Mark's baby. With that I know there is only one thing left for me to do.

"Teddy, I have to go back to Africa." I say

"I know…I guess we should probably get you showered and packed so you can catch the red eye." She says with tears now falling from her eyes

"Yah, I guess so." I say as we drive away in the pouring rain.


	5. The First Step Is The Hardest

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (5/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **Here is Chapter five everyone. Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed. This chapter is a bit shorter than previous and is some what vague but hopefully every thing will begin to fall into place with in the next few chapters.

* * *

"Arizona its Derek can you hear me?"

"She was talking to me and then all of a sudden she fell asleep. I tried waking her up but it was as if she wasn't there."

"Callie why don't you just take a deep breath."

"Do not tell me to take a breath Bailey. The women I love comes back after three years and I plow her down in an elevator and now she isn't waking up."

I can hear voices trying to get my attention. I can hear the panic and worry in their words. But I can't wake up. I have to go back and try and remember. It's important that I remember. My dreams replay the meeting with my dead brother over and over but always ending at the same spot. One minute he is telling me why and the next I'm waking up in a cold sweat scared of the unknown. For months I have tried to stay long enough in my subconscious to let him finish what he was saying. But every time I wake up just before he is able to tell me. And now after seeing her, kissing her I was jolted back into the dream maybe it's her who will give me the push to stay long enough to hear the reason why. As much as I don't want to worry my friends I have to go back.

"Arizona come on wake up for me..."

"Derek why isn't she waking up? What's wrong with her?"

* * *

He never told her I find myself repeating over and over again before once again I have slipped back into my subconscious.

"_Danny why are you here? What is so important that you want me to go back to her? Tell me now." I say screaming at him with warm tears falling slowly from my blood shot eyes. He stands there for a moment blue watery eyes staring at my disheveled appearance. He slowly moves towards me with questioning eyes._

_"First answer me this. Can you forgive her and will you go back for her?"_

_I slowly release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yes Danny I forgive her. And yes I'm going back for her. I love her. She is my forever. Now tell me why you care so much, and the real reason not this you'll never find another crap."I say losing all patience._

_As I finish answering his questions I can see his smile fade and tears start to fall._

_"I thought this is what you wanted, for me to admit my faults to see what a complete idiot I was and to go back to her. Is that not why your here?" I scream at him with hurt and pain because even I know there is more to this then he is telling me._

_He comes closer to me and grabs my hand. Taking it in his trembling hand, he slowly pulls me closer with an apologetic look._

_"You have to understand that there are rules to all this Zona. Yes I came to you so you could figure out all that. But it goes deeper than just convincing you to go back. It's your destiny to go back. I am here in front of you trying to prepare you for what will come._

_"What will come? What do you mean preparing me? What do I need to be prepared for?" I ask confused at what he is trying to tell me._

_"This is as far as I can take you, as far as I'm allowed. Now go back to your family and enjoy what time is left."_

_"No I want to know. Tell me now." I scream at the top of my lungs. His Face screams sorrow and desperation but with a swift dark cold breeze everything is gone. I find myself standing alone with guilt._

As quickly as he appeared he is gone. Once again I've failed. And now it's a moment closer to the inevitable. With the dreams appearing less and less it can only mean one thing. I'm about to miss the opportunity to prevent whatever is going to happen.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and come into view of brown scared teary eyes. It seems that no matter how hard I try to take away her pain I always end up causing more.

"Calliope?"

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me again?" She ask me with tears falling.

"I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere ever again. I love you. I came back for you." I quietly whisper into her ear stroking her back as she cries into my shoulder.

"The scans are clean Callie... oh I'm sorry. I'll just come back."

"No stay. Check her out now that she is awake. I have to go anyways." She says wiping away the tears.

"Calliope stay. Please." I beg of her. I need her near me, I need to explain myself. She deserves the truth and from me no one else.

"I can't. But I'll see you later okay." And with that she walks out of the room and disappears around the corner.

"Derek I'm sure you had good reason to gets scans and check me out but I am perfectly fine. So if you don't mind I have something to take care of." I say getting up from the bed pulling off the cords that were monitoring me.

"Arizona the scans did come back clean but that doesn't explain why you have been passed out for over an hour with your heart rate and blood pressure fluctuating like it was. I'd like to run more test just to make sure nothing else is going on."

"Just because we are doctors doesn't mean you can explain everything all the time with science. Some things you just have to learn to accept without reason. It's good to see you again Derek." I give him a hug and exit the room headed in the same direction calliope bolted for just minutes before.

I go to the only place I can think of, the attendings locker room. When I swing the door open I can see her body tense up. She knows it's me standing in the doorway taking in every curve she has with hungry eyes. I find myself getting caught up in her beauty and I know that for now I have to put aside my desire to be with her and focus on the important truths she deserves to know.

"Calliope wait, I have something I need to say to you and..." I begin to say but she quickly cuts me off raising her hand.

"Arizona don't. Just let it be."

I take the required steps into the room coming within inches of her. I can smell her sweet scent engulfing me into the memories of what we use to be. I place my hand on her shoulder feeling the energy that only we can generate between us. Quickly snapping out of my thoughts remembering why I am here I take a moment to refocus before I begin speaking again.

"I can't let it be. So you can either stand here in this room with me right now and listen to what I have to say or you can choose to walk away again but at some point you're going to have to listen to what I have to say because I am not going to give up on us. I won't do it. I will not stop until you hear me out and give me a chance to make this right." I finish speaking and I can feel her release a wave of tears that she has been trying so ever hard to prevent. I can hear her take in a deep breath before she slowly reluctantly turns around, now standing mere inches apart. Brown eyes stare deep into blue. I feel as she is looking into my soul, trying to read my every thought. Her tears have stopped and now instead of sadness I can see her anger take rise. Here comes the yelling and screaming which I so rightfully deserve but I have to shut this down because as much as I deserve it now this is not the time, not when there is something else more important to focus on, something that could very well take away every vision we have created for ourselves before and now.

"You can't make this right. Nothing you say or do will ever make this right. It's been three years. I am not the same person you left standing in that airport. Everything has changed. I get it okay you had to leave and I didn't want to go and I get that you're trying to apologize... But no apology or words or actions on your part is going to erase that night or the past three years. Do us both a favor and just let it be." She quickly gets out trying to hold herself together in front of me.

She thinks this is impossible and I can understand why she believes this, because not so long ago I felt the same way. But this is not impossible.

"I love you. I am in love with you. That didn't just stop because I told you couldn't come and walked away for three years. I know I hurt you. I hurt myself too. It wasn't easy on me either. So walk away again but I'll just try again tomorrow and the next day and the day after that and so on. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ever again." I say with conviction.

"Arizona I'm not walking away from you. I'm walking away from the situation I know I'll be putting myself and you in if I choose to stay. Three years ago you left me standing in an airport. I was three years younger with long hair a hopeless romantic chasing a women I love half way around the world giving up my own life so I could be a part of hers and now I'm three years older short hair not so much the romantic anymore and well things have changed."

I know she is trying with everything she has right now to be strong and not breakdown in my arms. I hold her face gently with my hands trying with everything I have to make her feel the love I have for her and the hope I have for tomorrow.

"Your right things have changed and we are not the same two people. But the one thing that has remained constant through everything is the way I feel about you, my love for you. And it took me walking away twice, three years apart and a visit from my dead brother to figure out that no matter what this crazy life throws at us... You're the one. You're my forever and I can't live without you and you're sss..." Before I can finish saying what I think will shock her she is questioning me.

"Twice?" She asks, slightly confused and even more angry.

"What?" I pretend to play dumb. This is not the time or place to explain myself.

"You said walk away twice. What do you mean twice?" She quickly interrupts my thought process. I can see her curiosity getting the best of her. I guess it's now or never. This is the reason I am back here in Seattle, she is why. I came to fight for her, save her. I regain my composer and choose my words carefully now because I know she is not going to be satisfied or happy with me walking away from her again but this is important. She will only understand this way because if I tell her, if I stand here and try to explain myself now she will only here words and these words will break her again and I'll lose any chance I had left. So here goes nothing…

"I think we should stop talking for tonight. We are both tired and I don't want either of us to say something we may regret." I say to her trying to calm her down.

I can see her mind is in overdrive. She is trying to figure out what I could possibly mean with that one word I let slip.

"No I want an explanation now!"

I pull my eyes away from her, staring out off into the empty room. I can feel tears start to fall.

"Don't ignore me answer me god dammit!" She yells at me pulling me once again out of my thoughts.

I wipe my tears from my face turning back to her taking a step back. I can hear the hurt and anger but her facial expression is revealing more almost a sense of hope and then I see the guilt. Now I know that she knows exactly what I meant when I said twice. Taking a deep breath I take her hands in mine and look deep into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't right now. But I think that all your questions will be answered with these."

I go to the corner of the room and grab my bag. Taking out a small box I swing my purse over my shoulder and begin walking towards her again. I stop in front of her and slowly hand her the small. She gives me a questioning look when I place the box in her hands.

"I have some things I need to take care of now but try to remember I love you calliope and although my actions were questionable at times my love for you has never changed and never will no matter what may come tomorrow."

With a kiss on her cheek I quietly make my exit leaving her with the box of letters that may or may not bring her back to me. These letters could be the final push causing me to lose her forever or they could be a catalyst to getting her back. A chance I'm willing to take because this time around I'm being completely honest with her. I'm letting her all the way in, exposing every inch of me.


	6. Truth and Hurt

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (6/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **Here is chapter 6, sorry it took so long. I wanted to get it up tonight so all mistakes are mine and will be fixed later. As always thanks for reading and comments are always welcomed.

* * *

Callie's POV

Had she really said twice? Had she come back without me knowing? The airport was the first time so it had to be after but when? Oh my god does she know I have a son and with Mark of all people? She didn't say anything about my son or Mark so maybe she doesn't know. She just handed me this stack of stringed envelopes in a small wooden box and walked away saying she had something to take care of. What the hell did that mean? And what the hell was she talking about visiting with her dead brother?

I quickly grab my belongings and head out of the hospital confused as ever with my thoughts running wild. I know I promised Mark I would drop by after Arizona woke up but now all I can think about is reading these letters and figuring out what she meant when she said twice.  
Knowing that mark will worry if I don't show up I begin to head over. As I place the hand carved box back in my purse I notice an inscription carved in the wood.  
_A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it._

Well I must say I tried to avoid her by taking the quickest path out of this damn hospital and wouldn't you know I end up falling right on top of her getting stuck in a 4x4 space with her for hours. Yep I'd say that quote fits my life perfectly, except I don't know if she can ever be my destiny.

* * *

With that quote replaying in my mind I toss my purse back over my shoulder and walk across the street. I find myself thinking about her as I walk ever so slowly across the dimly lit street. She looks more beautiful than I remember. Even after three years apart I still find myself getting lost in those deep blue eyes, arms still gravitating towards her and while she was in my arms it was as time never existed and those three years were days, hours, minutes, even seconds that passed. It was as if nothing had changed and no time had separated our intertwined hearts. Although I wish I could take the heartbreaking past and pretend like it never happened, it did. I can't allow her back in knowing that it was so easy for her to walk away the first time. I can't just move on like nothing happened, nothing changed because everything has. I have a son now, a beautiful, healthy, happy son, and I can't allow someone to enter his life who I have no doubt would capture his heart as she has done mine then walks away with not even so much as a glance back. I don't trust her to stay. She always bails when life gets rough. I won't allow my son to get his heartbroken like mine was. I forgive her, I do, I have even come to understand her decision but I never walked away. I was the one willing to work things out even with oceans apart, she was the one to end it and turn away like nothing had ever happened between us. What's to say she won't again? With my thoughts taking over my mind I soon find myself standing in front of Mark's door feeling as if I have been hit by a runaway train.

Knocking on the pale blue door I can hear our son Noah laughing away. Why he is not in bed I don't know but hearing is laugh is a wave of fresh air taking away the weight of the day.

"Hey sexy where have you been? I tried calling you..." He says to me embracing me in a hug.

"I was with Arizona after the elevator trapping. Hey Lexi." I say walking into the apartment coming into view of my adorable son being read to by his aunt.

"Hey. We have been trying to get him down for the past hour but I think he just wanted to say good night to his mama." She says as my adventures son jumps off her lap slightly falling before catching himself and running over to me arms spread asking to be picked up. He is dressed in his favorite baseball pajama's I notice as I reach out to scoop in up in my arms. At that moment my mind is clear and there is not one thought of the day or Arizona, it's just him.

"Hey papì how is my favorite son? I missed you tonight. You know you're so special to me. I could never live a day in this world without you." I say kissing his cheek. "Mommi" he says tiredly. Within seconds of grabbing my shoulder he is out like a light snoring softly in my ear. I can't help but think that I am so beyond lucky to have this precious child in my life.

"See I told you he was waiting for his mama Mark." Lexi says conveying she has won tonight's bet.

"Yah yah whatever he just wanted to stay up with his dad having fun and now that his mom is hear he knows the fun is over so yah I'd go to sleep too." He says sarcastically.

"Hey" I say slapping his shoulder. "I am too fun." I say laughing.

He looks at me with questioning eyes and I know he wants details.

"Hey Lexi, would you mind staying with Noah while me and Mark talk." I ask laying Noah down in his race car bed, kissing him goodnight.

"No problem I would love to watch our little prince." She says smiling down at our sleeping son.

"Okay I love you babe I'll be back soon." He says to Lexi kissing her cheek. They have come to be the couple I admire, which in all honesty I never thought I'd say. Lexi is such a wonderful person and so good for him. She brings out the best in him and our son is absolutely in love with her. Although she does everything a mom does and more, the title was too much for her too soon so we all settled on aunt Lexi. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through the past two years without her and Mark, they have been my family and I love them both so dearly.

"Oh and I'll stop by and pick up that box at Meredith house for you since it's on our way to this one's favorite ice cream shop." He says knowing that the only thing that will comfort me now is a car ride and frozen yogurt something he came to realize during my crying fits while I was pregnant. I blamed the hormones but I'm sure that deep down he knew why I was crying constantly. Hormones or not the reason always came back to Arizona.

"Thanks babe." She says walking us out to the door.

* * *

As we get in the car he places the keys in the ignition and freezes.

"Okay you have to give me something before we start driving. You're killing me here. What did she say to you? He asks looking at me.

"Just turn the car on." I say. I want to tell him everything I am feeling but I can't, not now anyways. I'm sure he see's right through my tough exterior but if I tell him what I am feeling he will be the first one to bring me back to reality and right now I just rather stay in my dream world where me, Ari, and Noah can be the perfect happy family, the family I always wanted.

Pulling out of the parking lot I pull out the box taking out the stringed envelopes. Placing the box back in my purse I proceed to untie the envelopes.  
"What are those?" He asks nervously.  
"These are what Arizona gave me before she abruptly left me standing in the attendings locker room."  
"She left you again. I knew she could never change. Don't worry Cal you're better off without her. You have me and Noah we love you and would never leave you." He says shaking his head.

"Mark shut up. She had to go take care of something she didn't leave again. She said to read these and we would talk later. But she was acting strange. She rambled on about not being able to walk away again for a third time like she came back after the airport but I didn't know. And then she said something about talking with her dead brother. It was all very bizarre."

Oh is all he could get out. Almost like he had wished she would have walked away again but there was definitely something else going on like he knew more than he was going to admit. What I don't know. I have a feeling there is more going on between Mark and Arizona then he is letting on but right now I'm more interested in what lies in my lap.

"So are you going to read them out loud for me?"  
"No you will not be reading these. But I will need my best friend to talk to after I read them."  
"Okay I suppose I can live with that. Well what are you waiting for open the first one."  
"I'm scared to." I say holding the first one in my hands.  
"Just do it. You know that you want too."  
"Okay" I say as I open the first envelope." I am scared to read her words, to hear her truth, or possible excuses. I am scared to read that she knows about Noah and Mark. I am terrified of the future that may or may not be for us.

* * *

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_Right now I can only imagine how angry you are with me. I'm angry with myself. Walking away just now and sitting here looking at the seat your suppose to occupy, empty breaks my heart. You have to understand that this was never my plan. I didn't know that this is how we would end up. I was forced to make a split second decision that would be best for both of us. If I had met you back before I had applied for the grant I never would have applied. I was looking for meaning in my life I was looking to do something that was so amazingly great and positive in the world that it would take away all my internal pain and loneliness. See you take away all that pain and loneliness. You complete me and give me hope for tomorrow. You're my savior Calliope. With you I don't need anyone or anything else and I never thought I could find someone in this world that made me feel that kind of love, that strong of love. I also never imagined that I'd actually win this grant. It's a huge honor and although I wish I could ignore it and turn it down, I can't. I made a Commitment to the committee and to those kids. And I made this Commitment long before I made my Commitment to you. Although this cannot take away the hurt and pain I have caused you I hope that it allows you to see how vary important you are to me and how I wish our paths would have crossed earlier. This was not your journey to take and although you were willing too I just couldn't let you. You were so determined to come with me, to give up your job, research, friends, and home even when you yourself knew you didn't want to come. You didn't want to come yet you would have because you loved me and I am so ever grateful for the sacrifice you were willing to make to see me happy. But I couldn't let you make that sacrifice and the only way for me to get you to stay and move on with your life was to end things and walk away like I did, in turn hurting you which is something I never wanted to do and will forever regret. There are a million reasons why I had to make you stay but the most important to me, the one that gave me the strength to walk away tonight was the most ever present truth that if you came with me you would have eventually grown to resent me for allowing you to come. And that resentment would have forever killed us. When it came down to losing you because of this grant for three years vs. losing you forever do to the resentment you would have ended up having for me I choose three years. My hope for tomorrow is that you learn to understand and accept my reasons for leaving how I did and know that it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, walk away leaving you crying to pick up the pieces that I left behind, broke every piece of me. I do however hold on to the hope of you forgiving me one day an if our paths are destined to cross again that you allow us another chance at a forever. If we shall not cross again I wish you all the happiness and love in the world. Take care of yourself and find happiness even if that is in the arms of someone else._

_With all my love and deepest regret,_

_Arizona_

* * *

As I finish reading the last line of this letter I can feel my internal self crumbling. The tears are rolling down my face and I can feel my hands trembling. Before I can even process what I have just read Mark places his hand on my lap trying to get my attention.  
"Cal are you okay, you're shaking?" He questions me rubbing circles on my upper thigh trying to sooth me.

"What?" I say looking out the window into the night. The black sky is brightly lit with a beautiful array of stars. I find myself wishing I could go back to that time. The time we were together and happy. The time where I was her everything and she was mine. I am beyond grateful for my son with Mark but I know that this news will hurt her and even maybe be too much for her to overcome.

"Look at me." He says warmly trying to pull me out of the dark hole he knows I'm falling into.

I take a deep breath and turn my body towards him. He wipes away my tears and grabs my hand.  
"Just breathe okay." He says smiling.

"Yah" I say turning back.  
"Cal what did the letter say."  
"She still loves me Mark. And I still love her." I say through my tears.  
"So what you're just going to let her back in your life, our life, our little boy's life after what she did?" He asks shocked and angry.

"If I didn't have Noah, yes but because we have Noah I don't think I can. I can't let her back in. I won't hurt my son." I say knowing that I am in no mood to fight with him about this right now. Also knowing that once she finds out I have a son she will most likely run back to Africa, grant or no grant.

"Good because god knows when she would win another grant and leave you, leave Noah next."

"She wouldn't leave again." I say under my breath so he can't hear me. She has held on to hope for the past three years and now I am holding on to hope that she will not bail on me because of my son. Because although I told Mark I wouldn't take her back I am not so sure that I could walk away from her, ever.

I take out the second letter and begin to read it while Mark drives through the dark empty streets of Seattle. This letter goes into great depth about the incredible work she has accomplished there so far. And as I read her words I can feel her every emotion. From excited and a sense of pride for what she has been able to accomplish to the heartache she feels for leaving me. It breaks my heart knowing that I most likely ruined this opportunity for her. Placing the letter back in the envelope I now realize we are sitting in Meredith's drive way.

"It's like you're not even here." He says playing with the keys.

"Truth is I haven't been here in three years Mark." I say without thinking. He looks at me puzzled.

"The day she left she took a part of me with her. She will forever hold that part of me. Without her I am incomplete." I say hoping he understands that I love him and our son and I need them both but I also need her.

He pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry Cal. I'm so sorry." He says

"Mark you have nothing to be sorry about" I say rubbing his back.

"Yes, I do. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. I'm so sorry." He says through quiet sobs.

"Mark look at me." I say pulling away from his arms. "I want you to listen to me, nothing is your fault. I chose to sleep with you. I chose to have our son. It wasn't your fault. You have been my rock through all of this. Without you I never would have survived. I wouldn't have our son. If anything I owe you for standing by me when everyone else left me. I love you." I say smiling at him.

"No Cal I'm sorry." He says pulling away.  
"I haven't always been the best man I should have been. And I'm sorry."

"Mark no..." I try to say before he opens the door and gets out of the car.  
"Finish reading the letters Cal I'll be back shortly." He says practically running off.  
What the hell was that about? It seemed as he was truly apologizing for something but for what? He has been beyond great to me and our son. Now I'm even more confused than before. First, Arizona and her rambles and now Mark. What aren't these two saying?

* * *

_Calliope,  
I've spent these past six months doing amazing things but the whole time I'm crying and I can't stop. The tears just would not stop no matter how many lives I saved or how much good I brought to these kids. I just could not stop crying. A guy I worked with asked me what was wrong and I tell him that I miss my girlfriend, like I really miss her. He then ask me if they could replace me and if I would go back and without any hesitation I blurt out yes, knowing that I should have said no. So here I sit on this plane headed back to you headed home, to my rightful place by your side. It's hard to think that I've made it this long without you. I know that this won't be easy. I know that there will be a lot of yelling and screaming and most likely throwing of things. I know that I have caused you unbelievable pain and that you will be hesitant to trust me again but I love you and I will fight forever if that's what it takes for another chance. We are getting ready to land and I keep fidgeting in my seat. I'm so nervous yet so excited to see you again and for the first time in months I feel like I am where I am meant to be. Life has a funny way of making us see what is most important, a journey oceans away and I can honestly say that for me it's you, and it always will be.  
_

_See you soon my love.  
Arizona_

* * *

Oh my god she came back for me. She actually gave up the work in Africa to be with me. Wait why didn't I know she came back? Why did I never see her? I didn't even get a chance to yell and scream at her, why the hell not? How could she just leave again without saying one word to me? Oh no. She knew. She found out I was pregnant. She somehow found out and most likely found out who the father was and bolted. Now I'm furious. Now I wish she was in front of me so I could yell and scream. She left me. She ended it. She had no right to judge me or be mad. It was her fault. Now I'm not so sure I want to continue reading her stupid letters. But I have to find out why she left without even yelling and screaming at me for having the manwhore's spawn.  
Mark is still in the house so I have a few more minutes to myself to read this without interruption. I pull out the fourth letter not exactly knowing what I'm about to read.

_Calliope,_

_I don't know where to start. I am at a loss of words as I sit here trying to wrap my head around everything. Honestly I want to yell and scream at you. I want to say some not so nice things. I want to be mad. I want to run away and forget about you. You can't imagine the level of shock I had when I saw you. I nearly fainted after almost breaking Teddy's hand. After processing what I saw I asked Teddy to take me back to the airport. I just couldn't deal with the reality of the situation I now found myself in. I know it's mainly my fault. I was the one to end it. I was the one who walked away. I was the one who flew a thousand miles away without even looking back. I understand that. But it's still not easy to admit my worst mistake and accept the consequences of that mistake. We got half way to the airport before I screamed at Teddy to stop the car. I couldn't leave you again. I couldn't walk away again. No matter what had happened while I was gone, nothing could push me away. I needed to stay and be with you. You're the reason I came back. You're the reason I live. I knew I would fight for you. So Teddy drove me back to our I mean your apartment. I knew that together we could get through any obstacle that was thrown at us. As I went to open the door to the building a man jumped out in front of me stopping me dead in my tracks. I should have known it would be the one person that never seems to go away. I've always disliked Mark, always. He never left us alone at the hospital or our apartment, he was everywhere. His track record with women is also something less then desired but that night he was different. He stood there in front of me not letting me see you in order to protect you. He just could not see you get hurt one more time. Me being the military brat that I am took a good swing at him, not wanting to see the truth is his words and actions. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose, there was blood everywhere. I was mad in that moment. I hated him for being right and I acted in the moment, I am extremely apologetic for hitting him but I would do it again in a heartbeat. I understand his reasons and I respect him for what he did, I can honestly say that even with everything that man has done to make me hate him, I respect and love him for protecting and taking care of you when I couldn't. Sometimes the hurt we caused can never be forgiven and it's best to just let go. I love you Calliope and this is not easy for me but I need to do what is best for you and that beautiful baby growing inside of you. You are going to make a terrific mother and I know that baby is the luckiest kid in the whole world because he will have you. I wish you the best and may your child always remind you that although life doesn't always work out as we had planned or hoped, life's greatest gifts often come from those unplanned moments. Be happy my love and never forget that somewhere in this crazy world, there is someone that will always love you, no matter what. _

_Arizona_

* * *

As I finish reading the letter I glance up to see Meredith hugging Mark on the porch. I can't help but feel this anger boil inside of me, how could he? Now I guess I know why he was so apologetic. Looking down at the letters in my lap I notice a stamp on all the envelopes, return to sender. They are addressed to me with what seems to be my correct address yet they were returned to Africa, how? I never saw these, any of these in my mail. Oh my god he went through my mail and sent them back to her. I place the read letters back in the box and try to control my anger. I see him looking at me as he walks down the driveway towards the car as if he's trying to read me. Like hell I'm going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that I now know everything. I think I'll torture him just a while more since he basically stole the past two years of my life.

"Hey, who knew Lexi had so much crap." He says laughing as he gets in the car buckling his seat belt. I smile at him before shifting in my seat to look out the window.

"So how are the letters coming along?" He asks hesitantly.

"I read two more while you were getting Lexi's crap." I say annoyed.

"Really? Anything interesting in them?"

"Nope." I say hoping he just drops the twenty question game because I don't know how much longer I can hold myself from killing him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, just tired. We should probably head back so I can get Noah and go home." I say coldly.

"No frozen yogurt?"

"Not tonight."

"Okay home it is then."

He finally puts the keys in the ignition and proceeds to pull out of the drive way. As we head down the street towards the highway I shift in my seat taking my arms and crossing them, while staring him down. He looks at me with confusion and then sorrow as he finally catches up to why I am so upset.

"Cal, please let me explain. I don't know what blondie put in…"

"Shut up, NOW! Her name is Arizona and no I do not want to listen to you try and explain this fuck up Mark." I say as I grab my purse in my lap pulling out the last letter to read.

"So you're just going to believe whatever the airport dumper says then?"

"Why are you so against her, it wasn't you she dumped?"

"She left you in an airport, she always leaves. She bailed when she found out you wanted to have kids and then she bailed choosing money over you. How can you not be against her?"

"First off the baby issue was settled. Second it wasn't just money, it was an opportunity to save little tiny human lives in a third world country. When have you ever done anything to that magnitude that wasn't to the benefit of you?"

"Don't you dare compare me to her!" He yells at me for the first time ever.

"You two can't be compared and do you want to know why? Because I'm in love with her, not you Mark. I am in love with her and it will always be her. Yes she left me standing in an airport but she didn't want too. And then she came back. She came back for me. And you, you pushed her away, told her she couldn't see me like you are my keeper or something. And then you had the nerve to not even tell me or give me the letters. You had the nerve to send them all back to her in Africa. How could you?" I ask screaming at him by the end.

"I was trying to protect you, protect our son. You had a hard pregnancy, you didn't need the extra stress. I was protecting my family. I did what I had to."

"Mark she is my family and you had no right. It should have been my decision and you stole that away from me. Arizona may admire what you did and forgive you but I do not and I don't know if I ever will be able too." I say our eyes meeting.

"Cal, I'm sorry…" He tries to say when all I see are bright headlights coming towards us.

* * *

Arizona P.O.V

_ I stand in the middle of a street waiting for something. What, I can't be sure of but something has drawn me here. I see a car coming down the empty road towards where I am standing and then I see a truck coming. As I take a step forward I feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me. "You cannot change this Z, it has to happen." He says as a single tear falls from my left eye. The car is getting closer to us and even knowing what is about to happen I feel a strange sense of calmness. Then in a blink of an eye the bright lights of the truck engulf my vision as it makes contact with the car flipping it over multiple times before finally coming to a stop in front of me upside down. I crouch down and see a beautiful brunette holding on to a white envelope with blood rushing down her soft caramel skin. Brown eyes meet blue and I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. _As _I reach out to grab her hand I feel myself being pulled away. "You have to go back and save her Z, it can only be you. I love you but you have to go back NOW!" I hear him say as he slowly fades away. _

I wake up in a cold sweat crying. "Calliope" I scream out


	7. Letting Go

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (7/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay the end of the semester can be hectic with finals and everything. Here is Chapter 7 shorter than usual but I'll try and have another chapter up soon. Thanks to everyone for reading.

* * *

Callie's POV

All I can hear is the loud sound of a car horn going off as I try to open my eyes. I can feel the warm blood running down my face. As my eyes open all I see is broken glass and sharp metal around me. Taking in my surroundings I now realize that we are upside down lying in the middle of the road. I try to turn my head to my left to see if Mark is okay but I find myself paralyzed by the pain shooting through my body. As I bring my hand up to my face I realize that Arizona's letter is still tightly held. With my other hand I quickly try to open it as best as I can knowing that in a short time I am going to become unconscious. I have to know what her last letter says before if god forbid I don't make it out of this. I can only assume that Mark is already unconscious due to the fact that he has not spoken since before the crash. As I open the envelope I silently pray to god that we make it out of this for our son's sake.

_My beautiful Calliope…._

As I finish reading her last letter I begin to feel lightheaded and faint I can hear the sirens coming. Holding on to the letter all I can think of is Arizona as I slowly shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mark's POV

The last thing I remember is seeing beautiful brown eyes staring at me with hurt, anger, and then fear. There was a bright light being reflected off of her beautiful caramel skin and then everything was black, pitch black and the beautiful women was gone. My best friend was gone.

I hear sirens in the distance, knowing that help is on the way I begin to feel somewhat of a calmness wash over me. As I open my eyes the picture I take in is one that closely resembles a disaster scene out of a movie. The windshield is gone, as are all side windows. The glass is shattered in a million pieces all over the floor or should I say roof of my car and street, taking in the new piece of information that the car must have flipped over trapping us upside down my immediate reaction once the shock subsides is her. Is she okay? She has to be okay, for our son because looking at my body I know that there is a strong chance that this will be the end for me. I am a surgeon, I know that everything my body is feeling or should I say not feeling right now is not a good sign and the sharp metal protruding my abdomen is also not helping my survival rate. I slowly begin to reach for her hand knowing that if I am to die right here in this moment I have to know that she is okay, that she will survive for our son and live a happy and love filled life. I can now feel some pain shooting through my arm as I reach her body. Feeling around I come across her bleeding cut up face, slowly I bring my arm down to hers and begin to make my way to her dangling arm. I reach her hand only to find that she is holding an envelope in a death grip. Unbelievable, even after being propelled through the air landing on our heads she is still holding on to her.

Many may look at what I have done and not understand how I could have stopped true love like I did. Some may see right through me and see that what I feel for her is more than friendship and that I acted only in jealously hoping to have a chance with her. This is so far from the truth though. I love her, yes. Have I always loved her? Yes, more than anyone could ever believe me being capable of. But I did not keep Arizona away from her out of my own selfishness.

She was able to pick her up after Erica left, in some ways that I never would have been able to. But she walked away. She hurt her and didn't even look back. I never could do that to her, never in a million years so I don't understand how she could. I know that sleeping with her was not the best idea, I was hesitant at first but she needed me and if this was one way that I could help her move on with her life then I could set my feelings aside and be what she needed me to be, meaningless sex to take away the pain of a broken heart. What we ended up getting in return of that meaningless sex was something that I never imagined I could have. My son, our son a precious gift that I share with her. I know she wishes that Arizona was the one to share this experience with but she has always been very grateful and supportive of our situation. She loves me, maybe not the way I wish she would love me but in a way that is good enough for me. So that night when Arizona came back and wanted to see her, I would have let her if Callie's pregnancy hadn't been so rocky. She was suppose to live a stress free life for the remainder of the pregnancy or she would be putting herself and our baby in danger. Arizona coming back, would have brought up too many emotions and then not knowing if she was going to stick around or bail again I just couldn't take the risk of losing my best friend and our baby. So I did what anyone in my situation would have done, I protected my family. Was it right? NO! I know it wasn't right and I know that Callie may never forgive me for it but at the time my only concern was her health and that of our baby's. I still don't trust Arizona but Callie seems to think she could trust her again. If Callie can forgive her then I guess I have too as well.

Bringing my hand to her wrist I begin to feel for a pulse. As my fingers grasp her wrist I can feel a strong pulse. I release my grip knowing that she is alive and will make it out of this horrible situation we find ourselves in. I gently reach for her hand again pulling the letter out of her death grip. Once I have the letter in my hand I slowly maneuver my other hand so I can hold it up to read.

_My beautiful Calliope…._

_It has been three long, miserable years away from you. All the work I was able to do here means nothing because I don't have you to share it with. I have tried so hard to move on with my life after I left Seattle that rainy night but the more I ran away the more I found myself being drawn back to you. Leaving Seattle for the second time was no easier then the first, maybe even more difficult because this time it had been your choice to walk away from us or at the time I believed it was your choice. I came back to Africa and set out to work harder then I have ever worked in my life, hoping that the constant work load would be enough to make me forget you and allow you to live a happy life without me. This however was only a temporary fix to my broken heart. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you, and wish that it was me by your side raising a family with you. I would have given anything for it to be me. I know that all this is my fault and I don't deserve you. I should have stayed and chosen you over this grant. I should have fought harder for you. I failed you and that is something I will never forgive myself for. I wasn't planning on coming back to Seattle after these three years. I had planned to move back home and start fresh. But like I have said before the more I tried to run away from you the more I was drawn to you. Fate stepped in to make sure I wouldn't make the same mistake twice and gave me a life lesson that I wish I could explain to you in this letter but even if I tried you wouldn't believe me. All I can say is that I love you and I love our son and I will fight everyday for the both of you. No matter what may happen or how bad it may seem, know that I will be by your side taking care of you and Noah every step of the way. I have come back to you my love for a second chance at a forever and for a chance to be a mother to this beautiful child that you have brought into this world. I love him as he was my own even now without ever meeting him. I want you to know that I will not leave, I will not give up, I will not bail, I will never leave your side again. This is forever, this has become my dream and I hope that you can find it in you to somehow forgive me for everything._

_With all my love,_

_Arizona _

Folding up the letter, I know that everything will work out. I know that Callie and our son will be taken care of. I now know that I can trust Arizona. She will love our son as if he came from her. As I let go of the letter and grab my best friend's hand, I see the fire trucks and ambulances arriving. I pull her hand towards me gently kissing it.

"I love you Callie, always." I finish saying before everything goes black.

* * *

Arizona POV

As I frantically search the room for my keys I hear my phone going off. Running back towards the bed tripping and falling I grab it just before it goes to voicemail.

"Callie I…." I start to speak when all of a sudden I am interrupted by a women's voice who I can tell is crying.

"Arizona, I need you to come to the hospital. Its Mark and Callie…they were in an accident. It's not good and I…" She struggles to get out in between her sobs.

"I'll be right there" I say trying to hold back tears running out the door.


	8. Reunion

**Title:** What's happened…has happened (8/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, school has been hectic. Here is chapter 8 and I'm hopefully going to start chapter 9 today. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Lexi's POV

It had taken me all of five minutes to scoop up a peacefully sleeping Noah, my purse and run out the door across the street to the hospital. My sister had been the one to call and tell me there had been an accident. I knew as soon as I answered the phone and heard her somber tone that whatever the reason she was calling me this late was not good. So as soon as she had said accident I went into autopilot.  
Arriving at the hospital I was met with all of our friends in gowns waiting outside. They stood their silent, with eyes glued to the little boy in my arms. For what felt like hours but was merely seconds I stood frozen knowing that this could be it, they could both die tonight, leaving behind their son and the two people who are in love with them. Snapping out of my frozen state I immediately go into doctor mode.  
"What's the status on scene, injuries..."  
They stand there still silent like they can't hear me like I'm not here.  
"Unconscious, head trauma and most likely internal bleeding, they will be here shortly" my sister says.  
"Okay I am going to go put Noah in a room and I'll be back" I say calmly  
As I'm walking in the hospital I am brought back to a conversation I had with Callie two years ago.

_"Hey, you wanted to see me" I say walking into the apartment.  
"Yah thanks for coming, I need to talk to you about something" she says shuffling through papers.  
"Okay what's up"  
"I met with my lawyer yesterday to set up a trust for Noah and what not but also to make sure he would be taken care of if anything happened to me or Mark. I know you're hesitant about being a mother to Noah. I know it took a lot for you to give mark another chance and in no way do I want to make you feel obligated or anything like that but I respect you and your relationship with Mark and my son that I have to ask. If anything happened to both of us would you be willing to take care of Noah?" She asks quickly.  
"Um, wow I don't know what to say."  
"Lexi its okay if you can't ill understand. This whole situation would have made anyone run and now here I sit asking you for more ..."  
"Callie, I love Noah he has become a big part of who I am and my life. But we both know it's not me who you want raising your son if god forbid you die and mark dies, and honestly I don't think I could..."  
"I...it's not..."  
"Hey it's okay I know you love me and trust me with him but he belongs with her. We all know that, even if she is a million miles away and doesn't know, he is her son."  
"You're not mad?"  
"No I'm kind of relieved. Don't get me wrong I love Noah but I'm nowhere close to being ready to be a full blown mother nor do I think I could be to my dead boyfriends son. It would be too much. I want to still be a part of his life but as the fun aunt not the third mother."  
"Okay, I knew you wouldn't feel comfortable taking him on full time as mommy but how do you know I would want to leave it him to her?"  
"You still love her, and although you refuse to admit it, you're waiting for her. You may be scared out of your mind to see how she will react to you having a kid with the one guy she absolutely can't stand but nevertheless you're waiting for her. I see you talking to Noah about her, showing him pictures of her and you refer to her as mommy. And I'm sure once she comes back you two or should I say three will be a happy family."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because you two are meant to be together, its fate. And nothing else matters. She will be shocked, a little angry and hurt but most of all she will be happy to be home and grateful that you've waited for her."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so, the whole hospital knows so, and so does Mark"  
"He hates her, sometimes I think it's him who got dumped and left at an airport and not me.  
"He is protective of you and even more since he found out you were carrying his baby. He loves you and he saw how much she hurt you, he went through it with you. But he knows you love her and he knows she will come back, and he will test her to make sure she can be trusted but he knows you two are meant to be together.  
"So you think he will be okay with putting her down for guardian if anything happens to us"  
"Yes"  
"Lexi thank you. You've become an amazing friend to me and aunt to our son I don't know what we would do without you. If something does happen here is a key to the safe in my closet. All the papers will be in there I just need you to make sure everything goes as I have it planned"  
"I promise you Noah will be taken care of and everything will go according to your wishes."_

"Jen can you please take Noah for me?"  
"Yes anything you need Dr Grey. I'll stay with him."  
"Where are you going Lexi? Meredith asks me.  
"Did you call Arizona?" I ask  
"No I called you and was going to page her but it got so hectic I haven't yet."  
"I have to go get something but I'll call her." I say as I head towards the exit.  
"They are five minutes out and you are leaving" She says shocked.  
"I will be back just keep them alive okay" I beg of her as I exit the hospital

Rushing out of the door I open up my cell phone and dial her number. As a doctor I have made this call more than once but now having it be someone in our family, someone we love, it changes things.  
"Arizona there's be an accident you need to get to the hospital now" I say hanging up running up the stairs and pulling out my keys trying to unlock the door as fast as possible. It's in this moment I notice just how freaked out I am when I look down at my hands and see that they are shaking so bad that I can't even get the key in the lock. It's starting to hit me now the reality of this situation that could change our lives forever.  
I make my way to the closet and unlock the safe. Grabbing the manila folder I notice a note taped to it addressed to me.  
Lexi,  
If you are reading this then my worst nightmare is now a reality and something has happened to me or worse both me and Mark. Everything you need is in this folder, all legal documents and there is three letters in here two to go to Noah from me and Mark and one to go to her. I just want to thank you for everything, you have become one of my best friends and you have been an amazing aunt to Noah and I know that you have made Mark the happiest man in the world. I know you will take the best possible care of our son and see that our wishes are kept. Tell my son I love him and I will always be watching him and keeping him safe.

With all my love,  
Callie

I put the folder on my bag and make my way back to the hospital as the tears start to come. I never imagined that this day would be a reality. I never thought I would have to do this.

I enter the emergency room and freeze. The trauma bays are closed and as I'm about to make my way towards the door I see a blonde women being pushed out of the room by the chief. She turns around to find me standing there.  
"They won't let us in there, I tried and got pushed out"  
"How bad is it?" I ask afraid of the answer  
"They are both unconscious now, badly beat up, Callie has a severe head trauma with internal bleeding and mark has a foreign object penetrating his abdomen. It's not good and they won't let me in." She says wiping away the tears.  
As I'm hearing what she is telling me I can feel my breathing pick up. Feeling faint I grab on to the wall for support when I feel hands around me helping me stand.  
"Their going to pull through this, it's going to be okay." She says supporting me up. "Before Callie lost total consciousness she kept saying Lexi, papers, safe..do you know what any of that means?" She asks me but before I can answer the Chief is walking towards us.  
"We are taking them to surgery we will keep both of you updated throughout" He tells us  
they are going in to surgery, and within seconds the trauma doors open and I see Callie hooked up to machines bleeding from her head and mouth being rolled out towards the elevator. Oh my god. I feel Arizona's sudden intake and change in position and now we are both helping each other stand. Then mark is being rolled past us and I see a sharp price of metal coming out of his stomach with heavy bleeding. His face is badly cut up and I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks and as I look at Arizona I see her tears and shocked expression. We both are falling when we hear a kid screaming.

"Dr. Grey I'm so sorry but he woke up and then started screaming I didn't know what to do."  
As I hear Noah screaming I break away from Arizona and walk towards him.  
"Here I'll take him. Thanks Jen for everything but I got it from here.  
"Hey baby boy your okay I'm here. Shhhh…"  
As I turn around with Noah in my arms still screaming I can see Arizona stuck frozen in place stuck somewhere between excitement and shock and fear for the boy she knows is Callie's in my arms.  
I walk towards her and I feel Noah stop with the screams and look at her. She is now looking at him their eyes both locked on each other like no one else exist is the world.  
"Mommy" he says reaching for her.  
Arizona and I look at each other, both with questioning faces.  
"Noah...baby..." She says reaching out for him.  
Totally not what I expected from either of them, Oh how I wish Callie was here to see this.  
She takes him in her arms and he quickly snuggles into her neck falling back asleep.  
"That's it baby go back to sleep, everything is going to be fine. I got you." She whispers to him kissing him on the head.

The scene I'm taking in looks like one of a mother and son who have known each other for years not one where they just met seconds ago.

"I can explain. Let's go to an on call room I don't want him being in here." She says knowing just like her I now have a million questions.  
"Okay"  
We walk in silence towards the on call room which was once her and Callie's. She is still holding on to him tight as he is holding on to her while he sleeps.  
She tries to lay him down on the bed but he won't let go of her so she takes a seat in the chair.  
I take the seat across from her and stare at the two of them in amazement. Callie most definitely made the right decision.

"When I came to talk to the chief months before I officially came by I met this little guy escaping from day care. He ran up to me and hugged my leg. I knew who he was as soon as I saw him; you couldn't not with that hair and those eyes. I was however a little shocked when he looked me in the eyes and called me mommy. I spent the afternoon with him in daycare after I checked both Mark and Callie's schedules, luckily they were both in surgery for the afternoon so I stayed with him. He told me that mama had told him mommy was coming home soon after she saved the kids in Afirca. I was beyond shocked at this three old calling me mommy but to hear that Callie had told him I was his mommy and would come home soon well it wasn't the homecoming I was expecting. When it got late and I had to leave he started to cry and I promised him I would be back soon but he had to be a big boy for his mama and take care of her till I returned. I told him it was our little secret that we had played today and he couldn't tell anyone. I didn't know how well he could understand all this and keep this little meeting a secret but from the looks of it he did a great job. I didn't want to come back here I was pretty sure Callie didn't want anything to do with me and Mark would kill me if he saw me again but after meeting her son, our son I didn't want to leave ever again. But I had a few months left in Africa so I left and counted every second until I could return and here I am. I'm scared, terrified that Callie and Mark won't make it out of this but at the same time I'm beyond happy to hold this little guy."

"I have something for you from Callie and Mark. I don't know what will happen, I hope that they make it through this but I think you should know and I promised Callie that I would do this.  
I take the folder out of my bag handing her it as I exit the room.

"Lexi their going to make it, they have to."  
She says looking at me then placing a kiss on Noah's head.  
I quietly exit the room and head to the OR.


	9. A Decision

**Title:** What's happened… happened (9/?)

**Author: **gafan20

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** Sometimes things happen that we have no control over and we must learn to accept what has happened because fate always wins in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I do not own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, school has been hectic. Here is chapter 9 and I'm hopefully going to be updating more once the semester is over. Thanks for all the reviews and messages they inspired me to finish this today. Enjoy!

_Jeanette Walls once said, _

"_But no matter how much planning you do, one tiny miscalculation, one moment of distraction, can end it all in an instant."_

_1Year Later_

The alarm began to go off as sunlight made its way through the window signaling yet another start to a day. She quickly reached over to the nightstand by the bed to silence the annoying noise while squinting with frustration about the amount of brightness in her room. It had been another long night tossing and turning through nightmares that have yet to stop a year later. Some nights are better than others where she experiences the most peaceful sleep ever and others are indescribable filled with pain, anguish, regret and hurt that pierce through her like a knife, carving out little pieces of her heart while suffocating her with the memories that have come to haunt her.

She had thought it was getting better after the sessions with the psychiatrist. The nightmares had ceased for a month or so and although she hated talking with a stranger about her biggest failures and deepest emotions, she had to admit that it was helping. Her energy level had picked up, she was able to go out with friends and enjoy herself for the first time since the accident, and her career was back on track with research and surgery taken over most of her days. She was falling back into a routine and life was moving forward.

The therapy had proven to help for a few months but recently the nightmares were coming back and at full force. She would be lucky if she was able to get in two or three hours a night, although an improvement from the early months after the accident she missed the seven hours of peaceful dream enchanted sleep where the accident never happened and she was wrapped in the arms of the women she loved with no regret or pain just pure blissful happiness. She knew that the therapy had hit a wall and she was feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt again. Yes it was the guilt that kept her up at night, it was the guilt that caused the tossing and turning and nightmares, it was the guilt that kept her at arm's length from her friends and family, yet it was also the guilt that caused her to love and care more for the little boy that entered her life in the most tragic of ways than even she could imagine. The guilt was a curse yet it was a blessing and maybe that was the reason she was avoiding the topic in therapy maybe that is why she put up the wall. She didn't want to forget what happened, she didn't want to let herself off the hook because if she did that then life was moving on, and nothing but tough choices would lie ahead for her, choices that she never wanted to make.

She tries to readjust her position, turning to hide from the light when she is met with the most beautiful sight her eyes have ever relished in. She doesn't know how she got here, how she was so blessed to be given some sort of a second chance yet cursed at the same time. She was thankful and felt blessed even as hard as the past year had been. It wasn't always this easy though, to feel this way. In the beginning, the early months that followed she struggled to balance her feelings and stand strong for the little boy that she now was responsible for. The most adorable, strong, charming little boy she had ever met, her son. In truth she would have to admit without him she probably would not have made it through the days after the accident let alone the year. Although hard at first to step in the role as mother to your dying ex girlfriend's son it soon became the most natural thing she had ever done. He had helped a lot easing her into his routine that his momma had followed. For a three year old she had no doubt that he was wiser than most adults and she also realized in those early months that he had the brain of two surgeons, the stubbornness of his mother, and the charm of his father.

Growing up with a marine for a father she thought she could stand her ground in disagreements with a toddler yet she soon found out that she was irresistible to subtle traces of Callie she saw in him and the natural charm he had. Most disagreements started with her standing strong then the puppy dog eyes came, the ones Callie had resorted to in their arguments and she would falter slightly and then came the charm and she was a goner, giving in to his every simple demand. She knew she would have to buckle down as he got older but for right now she was comfortable in letting him stay up a little past his bed time and in allowing cookies before dinner. Little things she thought and for the time being it was a little step of happiness on their road to recovery after the night that would forever change them.

Laying there lost in thought tracing patterns along the hand that clinged to her shirt she realized that today would be the day she would have to face her demons, if not for her but for her son. Although she could go on like this, holding on to the guilt forever in an attempt to remember, she knew that her son deserved better, deserved more, deserved a future and not a life forever trapped in the past. Today was the day. The day she had been running from for a year. Just as she was making this heart wrenching decision someone was deciding it was time to wake up.

"Mom were you watching me sleep again," Noah whispered to her slowly opening his eyes adjusting to the brightness in the room.

"Yes baby, how could I not," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Mom," he says questioningly.

Scared of what he is going to ask she hesitates to tell her son to continue. After the accident they never talked about what happened or what would happen and any time she approached the subject he would look at her with the biggest smile and tell her everything would be okay. There she would be falling apart, losing faith by the second and it would be her 3 year old son who would hold it together and tell her everything would be okay. It worried her how well he had taken to the situation. She was scared that he was avoiding reality and when it did hit him he would be so devastated that he would never recover from it. After multiple conversations with Lexi she made the decision to take him to a psychiatrist, a decision that ultimately back fired on her because apparently Noah was just a beyond mature for his age, a kid who like other children was resilient to life's hardships. To her Noah had understood what had happened as well as processed it and was in no way confused or disconnected from reality. The real one that needed therapy according the shrink would be her. The constant need to stay in a place of guilt and despair was not healthy and on top of that the doctor said that it was her who was disconnected from the reality of the situation. So against her better judgment she scheduled therapy sessions and told herself that she was doing this for her son.

"Mom," he said loudly pulling her out of her trance.

"Sorry baby, what did you want to say." She said brushing his hair out of his face, making a mental note that she needed to take him for a haircut this week.

"Today is the day mom," he says with a surge of enthusiasm running through him.

"Today is the day for what hun," she says questioning where her son is going with this.

"I can't tell you mom," He says while getting up running out of my room.

"Oh you can't tell me huh," She says getting up as well and heading towards the kitchen to make herself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Nope, I had to promise," he says while in his room getting dressed.

"Who did you have to promise this to," she asks walking in his room helping him put his shirt on when there is a knock on the door.

"That's aunt Lexi , you go brush your teeth," she said placing a delicate kiss on his forehead.

Arizona quickly moves through the apartment to the door wondering what her son is talking about. She knows he has a very vivid imagination. Soon after the accident she had been having one of her not so good nights and was pacing in her bedroom before she decided to make some tea. Coming out of her bedroom she suddenly heard her son talking. She quietly tiptoed over to his door to try and listen but as soon as she got close silence took over. She opened the door to find him curled up with his blanket fast asleep. She chalked it up to her being over tired to the point of hallucinating or that her son has picked up her habit of talking in his sleep. But soon after she noticed him talking to himself again and she hated to admit it but that scared her out of her mind, which probably ended up being another reason she took him to the psychiatrist. She knew that many children had imaginary friends she was a pediatric surgeon spending all day with kids after all but the time frame of this imaginary friend troubled her because it was merely days after his mother began the fight for her life after the accident. She didn't want him to internalize all his feelings so he became trapped in himself forever ruined by that day. But again the psychiatrist said that an imaginary friend was normal for children especially when dealing with traumatic experiences. So she accepted the fact that she had a son with a very vivid imagination.

She opens the door and is greeted with an engulfing hug from Lexi who is talking a mile a minute breaking away from her setting a bag down on the kitchen counter. "Hello to you to," the blonde says more to herself than to the women running around like she is on speed.

"So, we picked up some things for Noah while we were shopping yesterday. I'll leave them here on the counter so you two can go through them later. Where is the little guy, we are still going out for breakfast right before we drop him off at school," she says pausing taking in the appearance of the blonde in front of her. "What's wrong?" She deadpans

"Um today, I…today I have to make the decision,"

The room goes silent as the two women stand there facing one another knowing that this is the day everyone has been avoiding for the past year. Lexi slowly walks over to the blonde and takes her in her arms. The tears escape both their eyes as they stand holding on to one other, holding on to the past and the hope that the future will bring back the happiness they lost that night. "I know this is hard and there are no words for me to say to make this any easier but know that no matter what you decide me and…" "Aunt Lexi, your here," Noah screams as he jumps up grabbing on to her. Lexi had been incredible with him through everything and even more she had been there for Arizona over the year more than once when she would find herself crying uncontrollably lost at what to do for Noah when she could hardly get through a day herself. Lexi had been there every time and through it all she had come to see her as the sister she never had. She now understood why Mark had fallen in love with her.

"Hey tiger, you ready for breakfast and school," she asks holding on to him tightly. "Of course, today is going to be the best day ever." He says jumping down from his aunt retreating into his bedroom to grab his back pack and jacket. "Well he is really happy today." Lexi says as she looks to Arizona for some explanation. "I know, he keeps saying today is the day and when I ask him what that means he says he promised not to tell me," she says looking as if she is about ready to crumble into a million different pieces. "Who knows maybe today will be a great day," Lexi says trying to stay positive. "You're not going to be coming to breakfast with us are you," she asks already knowing the answer. Today was a bad day even she could see that and now with the new information that today the decision would be made she knew that it would be the hardest most grueling day of Dr. Arizona Robbins life but for the first time what she didn't know is if she would make it through the day and survive with enough of herself to carry on till tomorrow. "No do you mind taking him, I think I'm going to get dressed and go see Dr. Peirce before heading to the hospital," she says as she stares off out the window watching the rain crash into the glass. Lexi walked towards her wrapping her in another hug whispering in her ear "we love you, never forget that," then headed towards the door waiting for Noah. "I'm ready," he said running out trying to get his tiny arm through the jacket."Come here baby, let me help you," Arizona knelt down helping her son get into his winter coat. "I'm not going to be able to go with you and Aunt Lexi this morning but I will see you later after school at the hospital baby, okay?" She asks buttoning the last button on his coat. "It's okay mom, I know today is a big day," he says smiling at her. "Buddy, today is…" she starts to speak before being cut off by her son. "Mom don't worry today we will get to be a family again and you'll have a reason to smile. It will all work out like it's supposed to. I love you mom," he says hugging her. "I love you too baby," She says kissing his cheek.

Lexi grabs his hand and the two of them walk out of the apartment leaving her there alone with her thoughts. She walks over to the window trying to place where she had heard what her son said before. There was something so familiar about it. 'It will all work out like it's supposed to,' She kept repeating it over and over again each time gaining more familiarization yet she couldn't place where she had heard it before. After standing there for longer than she wanted to she finally decided she needed a shower and more coffee.

After a long shower she dressed and headed down town for her appointment. She wasn't sure why but she had this terrify feeling that today was going to throw her for a few surprises before it was over and she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore than what she was already going to have to deal with. Truth is she would have rather climbed back in bed and slept or rather tried to sleep through the day. But here she was walking in for her weakly morning appointment with Dr. Peirce. She didn't know exactly how she would get through the day but she knew how it would end and with that came an even bigger problem of not knowing how she would get through tomorrow and the day after that and for her son she needed to know so she would have to come clean today in therapy, she would have to be honest.

"Good morning , and how are you today," Dr. Peirce asked as she walked into her office taking a seat by the window.

"I've made my decision and today," she started to say but had to take a deep breath to hold off her tears. "Today you will determine the fate of your girlfriend," Peirce says calmly finishing Arizona's sentence. Arizona nods her head while trying her hardest to hold off the tears.

"And your decision," Peirce asks

Taking in another deep breath Arizona finally allows the tears to come. She gets up and approaches the large window overlooking Seattle. Today will be the hardest day of her life, yet in this very moment she feels a sense of relief wash over her.

"I'm going to unplug the love of my life today."


End file.
